Soul X Maka - I Don't Want to Forget
by LeaCarosella
Summary: Maka was given a special mission by Lord Death to go into a different dimension (by herself) to destroy any Kishin that resided inside of it. It's been 3 years, Soul Eater Evan's (Demon Death Scythe) refuses to find a new partner. The only partner for him is Maka, but does Maka feel the same way; let alone need him anymore? Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Maka's Return?

Soul's POV:

Today was the anavercery that Maka left. 3 years ago, Lord Death had sent her to a demention alone. Without her weapon. She was suppose to have returned only a few months later, but she didn't. 3 years she has been gone, and she is presumed dead. But I don't believe that one bit. I know that my meister... the love of my life is still alive. I refuse to think otherwise. I keep myself hidden from others. I've been a emotional wreck since Maka left. Blackstar and Tsubaki visit me every now and again. But I can't stand to be around them. They just remind me of how me and Maka would be. As for Kid... well Kid does visit with Liz and Patty frequently, but whenever he does, he just ends up making me and Maka's apartment symmetrical while Patty babbles about giraffes, and me and Liz talk. Liz is a good friend. She may seem like she's a loud mouth when it comes to gossip, but she's always there when you need to talk about something. I usually end up just talking about Maka, but she always listens. Spirit... well Spirit doesn't give a crap about me. He would have had me go rather than his daughter. I feel bad for him, actually. He loves Maka so much. Maybe as much as me, and he waits for her to come back everyday. Sometimes he goes days without sleeping or eating. As for me... I only eat when I need to, and sleep when I can't stay awake. I need Maka back, and I need her back now. I don't know how much longer I can stay alive without her.

General POV:

Spirit was in his usual place. He hadn't moved from that spot in one week. He just sat there, looking at the spot where Maka disapaired 3 years ago. Maka had went through a portal that was in The Death Room to get to the demention of Madness. Maka was chosen to go because of her anti-demon wavelengths. Soul however couldn't have gone because of the black blood that was now flowing through his veins. Lord Death was casually sipping tea when a loud noise came from where Spirit was. "Hmmmmmmm?" Lord Death bounced up, leaving his tea on the table. Spirit jumped up, and his eyes widened. A bright light started to appear in front of him, making the portal that had appeared 3 years ago open. Spirit ran over to Lord Death to get out-of-the-way, and embraced himself for what was to come. After a few moments, and foot emerged from the portal, not to far behind was a mature and much older looking Maka. She stepped out of the light, and stood there. Waiting for the light behind her to despair before she spoke. She was wearing a black hood that had a cape attached. Three yellow stripes on each side of her solders where the cape was resting. She was wearing only a black bra like clothing underneath her cape, which you could clearly see. High black boots covered her up to bottom of her knees, and black shorts reached the top of her knees. Her body had changed allot when she was gone. She was no longer flat chested by any means, in fact she was almost as big as Blair in that department. She had gotten allot taller, and allot more muscular. She lifted her head. The hood was covering her face, but when the light disappeared, she took the hood down, and shook her head, her familiar ash blonde hair flowing in front of her face. Her emerald eyes blazing with determination, and the thirst for Kishin blood. You wouldn't be able to tell this was Maka without her hair and eyes. "Lord Death-" She started. With a deeper and more firm, but familiar voice. "Death Sythe, Maka Albarn reporting." Lord Death tilted his head, while Spirit ran to his daughter with open arms. Maka's eyes flashed at him, and her arm turned into a Scythe. Spirit stopped dead in his tracks. "Who are you? State your name and business." She said in a terrifying voice. Spirit stared at her blade arm, and then looked at her face. "Maka! It's your papa, Spirit! How could you not remember your loving father!?" Spirit said, wailing while tears came from his eyes. "Papa-." Maka murmured to herself. Than she let her scythe arm morph back into her original muscular arm. "Papa..." She said. Her eyes tearing up. Spirit ran up to Maka, and embraced her. Maka felt awkward in her fathers arms, but soon put hers awkwardly around him and embraced him back. "Eh-hem." Lord Death said, interrupting the family reunion. Maka and Spirit pulled away from each other. Maka wiped away the tears with her cape's sleeve, and returned her attention back to Lord Death. "Lord Death, sir." She said saluting the Shinagami. "Meister Maka... or should I say... Death Scythe Maka? Welcome back, very good to see you again. How did your mission go?" Lord Death said in an overly cheerful voice, jumping twords Maka. "Yes sir. I am a Death Scythe sir. 99 Kishin souls, and one of a witch, sir. And yes, the mission was a success." Lord Death tilted his head. "I see. But how did you get a witches soul, and how are you now a weapon?" Maka put her hands down to her sides, and looked to Lord Death. "Well-" Just than, Lord Death's big foamy hand interrupted her. "Wait just a minute I think that we should have everyone here present so that you don't have to explain yourself again. Sound fair enough? After all, I think that your weapon, Soul would like to see you again." Maka tilted her head. "Soul? My weapon?" Spirit looked at his daughter with concern. Had she really not remembered her weapon? The weapon that had risked his life and health for her so many times over and over? The weapon that she turned into a Death Scythe? If she didn't... this would crush Soul... he was in love with Maka... Spirit felt a pain go through his heart. He felt bad for the young weapon.

Soul's POV:

I sat on Maka's bed. Tears running down my face. She wasn't coming back... was she? Just than the mirror that was on Maka's desk started to flash white. I hesitantly got up, and walked over to it as Lord Death appeared. What did Lord Death want now? I got off the bed and I didn't bother to wipe away my tears. "Hello, hello Death Scythe Soul Eater!" I groaned. "Hello, Lord Death..." Lord Death tilted his head. "Why so down, why so down?" Lord Death sang. I gave him a look that would kill if he wasn't death. He put his hands up and shook them. "Now, now. No need to get angry. Young Maka has returned from her mission!" Lord Death sang. My heart stopped. Maka. Returned? Lord Death was just about to start to say something else, but I was already running out the door. I'm coming Maka! This time I'm not letting you go!

Back in Maka's room-General POV

Lord Death sat looking where the young Death Scythe just was. He let out a sigh. "If only her knew. She's changed." He said with a sad tone. Than the mirror died down to a faint light until it was nothing but a ordinary mirror left in Maka's abandoned room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Maka's POV:

I didn't understand. Didn't understand why my father was flooded with emotion when I came back. I had almost forgotten what he had looked liked. But it wasn't my fault, he looked so different. So unkept. What was wrong with him? "Father?" My father looked at me so strangely that it hurt. I had to fight from making myself look away. "Yes, Maka?" He said, his face lighting up a bit. I walked over to him. "What's wrong? You look so... so..." He nodded. "I know, Maka. I haven't eaten or slept very much sense you left." My stomach lurched a bit. "How long have I been gone? It looks like you haven't slept in years." I said in a whisper that only he could hear. He shook his head, tears started to flow. "You've been gone for three years, Maka. Three years no body has seen or heard word from you." He choked out. I flinched a bit. "Papa, you should have just forgotten. Three years is a horrid amount of time to go through." He looked up at me, hurt in his eyes. "Maka, I couldn't ever forget you, you are my daughter." Usually if I was still the same Maka from three years ago, I would have Maka Chopped him and told him to get over it. But I had changed. I couldn't read or show emotions very well, and a had deeply missed everyone... including my father. So instead, I patted his back, and stood up. "Well, it's okay. I'm back now." I tried to sound happy, but my voice betray me, as it began to sound monotone and unfeeling. He stood, whipping his tears with his sleeve. "Yea. Just don't ever leave again like that." I nodded. "Right." Just than I sensed a bunch of excited and worried souls rushing twords me. I panicked. I hadn't seen so many souls in a while unless I was being attacked. I looked around for a hiding place. "Shit." I said under my breathe. I turned to Lord Death, who was currently pointing over to a curtain I understood, and ran behind it, just as the souls ran into the room. "I, the great Blackstar, am here to see Maka after her 3 year trip! Yahoo!" I deep, yet familiar and annoying voice yelled out. That must be Blackstar. "Blackstar, your such a idiot, be quite or Maka won't want to see us at all!" Came a low sweet voice that I could only imagine would be Tsubaki. "Who wouldn't want to see their god after being gone for 3 years!?" Blackstar yelled again, only to be interrupted by a much maturer and strong sounding voice. "Blackstar, please shut up. I can barely handle you being unsymmetrical, let alone how loud and annoying you are. Father, where is Maka?" That must have been Kid. Boy did he sound different. "I made Maka a welcome home giraffe!" A girl yelled. That must have been Patty. But she sounded very mature and grown up compared to when I last heard her voice. "Patty, I don't think that Maka is going to want a stupid paper giraffe." I'm pretty sure that was Liz. Patty laughed. "Oh, well, I'll break it's neck for her than!" Patty laughed. Shortly after I heard paper crinkle. "Stop hurting the giraffe, I don't knwo how to deal with that!" That must have been Crona. And than Liz and Kid both groaned. Meanwhile, Blackstar was going on about how happy I'd be to see my 'god' that I would literally kneel down before him. No one seemed to change. Than again... not everyone was there. Where was Soul? "Everyone! Shut up!" I heard Lord Death scream. Everyone went silent. Even Blackstar and Patty. "Now, I'm sure everyone has heard-" Just than I felt another souls presence. This one seemed depressed, determined, sad, excited, and lost. "Where is she!?" The voice from the soul yelled. I could feel everyone's soul emeditly sadden and fill with concern. It was Soul.

General POV:

Lord Death tensed. "Ah, hello, Soul." He said trying to sound happy. Soul growled. "Where's Maka?!" He nearly screamed. Lord Death shook his head/mask. "Soul, I'm afraid Maka won't want to see you if your acting like this." Soul went into a battle like stance. "Of course she'll want to see me! I'm her weapon!" He retorted. Lord Death sighed. "I'm sorry to inform you all, but Maka has changed." Blackstar folded his arms. "Physically or mentally?" He asked with a frown. "Well, I guess you'll all have to see for yourselves Maka, you can come out when you're ready to." Lord Death called out, facing his head twords the curtain.

Maka's POV:

This was it, huh? I'd get to see my friends again... and my old partner. I took a deep breathe, and walked out from behind the curtain. My hood was over my head so that no one could see my face. I hastily walked out, and stood next to Lord Death. I could feel the stares that where like daggers on me. "Who's this, and where's Maka!?" Blackstar yelled. I felt Lord Death shift next to me. One of his big foamy hands pointed at me. "This is Maka, meister Blackstar." Everyone's mouths dropped in a open O shape. Except for Soul's. I slowly lifted my head, and took off my hood. Soul slowly started to walk twords me. I could since his soul was filled with relief, happiness, and... love? "Maka." He said in almost a whisper. His walk turned into a run, and he slammed into me, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't know how to react, but for some reason, my soul fluttered with excitement How did I feel about Soul before I left on this mission? I awkwardly hugged him back. I felt his tears soak through my cape and onto my cold skin. Why was he crying? "Maka, I thought you where never coming back! Don't ever lave again, I was worried sick! You're making me cry, this is so not cool!" He babbled all at once. "Soul, I-" I started, but I was cut off by Lord Death. "Now, sense everyone is here, Maka, care to explain how your mission went?" Not knowing what to do, I lightly pushed Soul off of me, but him and everyone else looked at me in surprise. I gave them a look of question, than turned my attention to Lord Death. I than saluted. "Lord Death, sir. Asking permission to report." Lord Death waved his hand. "Ya, ya. Maka, why are you being so formal? No need for the formalities." I tilted my head. What was he talking about? "I'm sorry, I do not know what you mean, sir?" Lord Death looked into my eyes. I could feel his soul flicker with worry for a moment, but that feeling passed. "Right, okay than. Continue please." I nodded. "Yes, sir. Report on mission 'Death Demention'." I could feel that everyone including Soul was staring at me. What was wrong with them? I shook my head. "I killed all of the Kishin souls and ate them. There was a total of 167 Kishin souls, and one witches soul. The Kishin where stronger than the Kishin we have here. I had to adapt to fighting without a weapon, sir." Everyone gasped. Than Blackstar stepped forward. "Let's see how well you've adapted than." He said with a cocky smile. I looked over to him. My eyes showing no emotion. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I felt Blackstar's soul give off the same feeling of worry that Lord Death's did just moments ago. Than I looked back to Lord Death. "Go ahead, Maka. Show us what you've learned." Lord Death said, motioning his hand to the ninja behind me. "Sir... I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt him." Everyone gasped, and Blackstar laughed. Soul looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You think you can beat a god, Maka!? No offense, but I grew while you where gone too. So don't get all cocky on me." Blackstar said laughing. "If Lord Death wishes me to fight you, than that's what I will do. Prepair yourself." I said. Soul for some reason ran over to me. Lord Death cut him off before he transformed to take his place as my weapon. "Lord Death, what are you doing? Move!" But Lord Death silenced him with a look. "Tsubaki! Ninja blade mode!" Blackstar called. "Right!" Tsubaki called back, and reluctantly transformed into a ninja blade. My face showed no emotion as a prepared for battle. I ripped my cape off, revealing my muscular body underneath, and a black tattoo on my arm. "Ninja assin, Blackstar." I calmly stated, my eyes darkening. "Prepair to fight a god!" Blackstar's eyes changed. He was ready. "Heh. Never thought you'd be like this, Maka." I crouched into battle position. I stayed silent, closed my eyes, and focused. I could sense his soul, and his movements. As soon as I felt him move next to me with Tsubaki, I jumped and did a flip, than kicked Blackstar in the back. I landed, than opened my eyes, standing in battle position again. Blackstar threw a punch from behind me, but I caught his arm, and whipped him in front of me. While he was stunned, I kick him backward, and went in for the final blow that would keep him down. But Blackstar jumped back up, and flipped over me. I jumped off the ground, and than I did a flip, kicking him in the gut, bringing him back down to the ground along with my foot. He hit with a sickening thud. "Stay down, Blackstar." I said with a monotone voice. Blackstar coughed up blood, than got up. "As if. Maka, you've gotten good. But you can't beat me." He choked. He got back up, and I knew what he was doing emediatly. I felt him charging from behind me. He was using Shadow Star. I smiled, and held out my arm. Letting the familiar light envelope my arm, changing it's form into a blade form a scythe. I made it so the blade wouldn't kill him, rather just knock the wind out of him. And I whipped around and slammed it into him before he could stop running. Everyone gasped. And Soul looked as if he might have wanted to just die. "Sorry Blackstar. But what you don't understand is, I am a god." I said with no emotion. Blackstar was on the ground unconscious then Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and ran to him. "Maka, what's wrong with you!? Why have you changed so much!?" I turned to her, my emerald eyes looking into hers. Yet again that same sense of fear was in her soul. "He's fine. I didn't make the blade cut him." I said, transforming my arm back into it's original form. Tsubaki's eye's flooded with relief, but the fear was still there. "Do I scare you?" I asked with the kindest voice I could make. She shook her head, to say no, but I already knew the answer was yes. Than I heard Soul muttering something to himself. I was too busy paying attention to him, that I didn't notice Stein coming up from behind me. He hit me with a Soul Wavelength, and I feel to my knees. My head started to cloud with Soul's screams. I couldn't understand... what was wrong with me?

Author's Note:  
Sorry, that was kind of a sucky chapter... but I tried to make it long! ^^;  
So, what's wrong with Maka, and how will Soul react to her not needing him anymore as a weapon? Will Maka ever be the same after what she went through in the Death Demention? Come to think of it, what happened to her while she was there? Find out these questions and more in the next chapter! And dont' worry, this is a Soul X Maka story, so it won't be this sad. Also going to add some Tsubaki X Blackstar in here as well if you didn't get that I was kind of hinting on it. Anyways, next chapter as soon as I get a good idea. Review please! It makes me want to write faster! -LeaCarosella


	2. What's Wrong With Maka?

Soul's POV:

Maka finally came back... and part of me wished that she didn't. My stomach lurched when I first saw her because I didn't recognize who she was. Than... than she shows almost no emotion twords anyone!? Not to mention... she's a weapon? As she fell to her knees, I screamed her name, hoping that she'd stand back up and turn back to normal... but she didn't... instead she fell flat on her face, and went unconscious.

Time skip, in Stein's Lab-Soul's POV:

I sat by her bed. My feet where curled into my chest, my hand wrapped around them. There where all sorts of machines hooked up to Maka. What the hell was wrong with her? She's not the miester I know... and love. "Interesting." Stein's voice broke the silence. I looked up to him, teary eyed. "It seems that Maka's emotions have been shut off. I couldn't imagine why though." Stein said as if to answer a question I was asking him. "So, is this why she's-" My eyes clouded and I couldn't finish my sentence. Stein gave my a pained expression. "Yes, that's why she isn't acting like herself." He finished my sentence. I shook my head, making the tears fly onto the ground. "Than how are we suppose to make her go back to acting like herself!? I miss her so much Stein! I can't even-" My words turned into useless babbling and gasping. Stein put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to him. He had a sympathetic smile on his face. "We make her remember how to feel."

Maka's POV:

"We make her remember how to feel." I heard Stein say while I was regaining consciousness. I couldn't help but think they where talking about me. "Make me remember what?" I said while stretching in my hospital-like bed, and letting out a content yawn. I felt their soul's emeditely tense at the sound of my voice. I sat up, and gave them a blank stare. "What's wrong with me? Why does everyone's soul give me that look?" I said in a monotone voice, tilting my head. Soul looked down at his lap, and I swore I saw a few tears fall from his face. Stein's soul regained composure, and he looked at me, turning the screw in his head. "No, nothing's wrong with you. You're just broken." He said completely serious. I looked around my body to look for any damage, seeing none, I looked back at him. "I don't see anything wrong." Stein chuckled. "Your body is fine. In fact, that realm did allot of good to your body. What's broken is your soul." I gave him a questioned look, and my eyes turned dark in confusion. "My soul... is broken?" He laughed a bit. "See, that's your problem." He said with a insane tone. "The real Maka who left 3 years ago would have been terrified by this. You feel nothing at all. Do you?" I shook my head. I truly felt nothing. I didn't feel anything since killing my first Kishin that was a child when I was in the different demention. I still remember it's screams. They pierced my soul, and after that... I felt no emotion. "Your soul is broken, you can no longer express yourself with emotion, and you can no longer feel it. We need to fix that. Let's start off with the basics. How did your soul break? What was the last thing you felt? How did you feel for your partner, Soul, before you left, and afterwords?" Soul tensed at the last part, and Stein threw these questions at me like they where important. I had no problem answering them, except the last one. Simply because I couldn't remember. "My soul broke when I killed a 8 year old Kishin child. It's screams where unbearable. I remember... I remember feeling sad and sickened... Than after that, I felt nothing. I became a killer machine, I didn't hesitate to kill anything that I read as a Kishin... no matter what form." I felt my soul flicker a bit as I thought about killing the 8 year old. Professor Stein's eyes widened, and he smiled as if he understood something. Soul was now heavily sobbing. He looked at me, and I felt his sadness. "Okay, Maka. Do me a favor. Think about that Kishin that you killed. Focus on the emotion that you felt when you killed it. Focus on it's screams. Focus on the fear it felt. Focus on the tears you must have shed. Think about how much it hurt you to leave Soul and the others without saying good bye." He had a wicked smile on his face. I knew he was saying this for a reason, so I did as I was told. Than something happened. Something that I hadn't been able to do in a long time. I cried. Boy did I cry. All I could feel was sadness coming from my soul, but I was also surprised because my soul seemed to be fixing itself. Part of it that seemed to have gone missing had come back all of the sudden. And I was suddenly overcome with all the things that would have normally made me cry if I was like I was 3 years ago. I cried over the fact that I saw Soul in pain. I cried over the fact that my father was such a wreck. I cried over the fact that I had killed that 8 year old. I cried that my mother had left me because of my pervert father. And the thing that made me cry the most... was remembering the day that Soul jumped in front of me to protect me when we where fighting Crona. 3 years worth of sadness rushed me head on, and I let the tears flow. "It looks like you've regained the ability to feel sadness." Stein said with a smile. Soul had stopped crying, and went over to comfort me. We both cried together for Death knows how long. Than when we both finally regained composure, I felt nothing again. Just to make sure the emotion was still there, I thought about seeing Soul slashed by Crona, and it brought tears to my eyes, that I gladly stopped. I guess I finally got that emotion back. "I see you're finally done crying?" Stein asked. I nodded my head. "Yes." He smirked. "Well, good news, and bad." Soul wrapped his arms tightly around me. I flinched a bit, I wasn't used to being held. "I figured out how to get you all of your emotions back." I gave a smile to him, but there was no emotion behind it. "You have to experience all of them. But it has to be so intense, that your soul takes in the feeling and keeps it there. You have to experience sadness, happiness, forgiveness, anger, and love. You already gained sadness, so all that's left is happiness, forgiveness, anger, and love." He said pushing his glasses back onto his face. I tilted my head, and Soul asked. "What about all the other emotions like jealousy, hatred, lust, and excitement?" Stein pushed his glasses onto his face before they fall off. "Well, lust and jealousy basically fit in the same category as love. Hatred fits with anger, and excitement with happiness. So once she gets those back, the other in between feelings should return with them." Stein explained. Soul nodded. "Right. So, I guess it's up to me, Kid, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to bring them all back?" Stein nodded. "Right. Mostly you though. I know you know what I mean." He said with a wink. Soul's face turned a deep red, and he turned so I couldn't see his face. "Okay, well I guess I better go explain to the others. Me and Maka have allot to catch up on anyways." He said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door. "Good luck, Maka and Soul!" Stein said waving. I looked at him blankly, and waved back as I was being dragged by soul. Would I ever fix my broken soul?

Author's note:

Phew. Believe it or not, it took awhile to think of that plot twist. I needed something that would turn this into a Soul X Maka romance, not just a regular Soul Eater fanfic. And I think this is it! Anyways, until Maka gets all of her emotions back, the chapters will be titled according to what emotion she got back in the chapter, or which she is trying to get back. The chapter named 'Love' will obviously be where allot of Soul X Maka moments will be, but they will be in other chapters as well. Anyways, this story will probably be about 8 chapters long in total. Than I will start another one. Thinking about doing some one-shots soon. Sometimes I get bored with doing full-length stories... ^^;  
Anyways, I hope you are liking it so far! Review, and I'll write faster!-LeaCarosella


	3. Anger

Soul's POV:

"So... you're saying, Maka's soul is broken?" Blackstar asked. I nodded. "Right." I said, my voice a little raspy. "And we have to fix it... by making her experience each emotion again?" Blackstar questioned. I nodded again. This time saying nothing, because my voice betray me. There was a long awkward silence, and the air was thick with worried soul wavelengths. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki where staying silent, but than the silence was broken, none other than Blackstar. Blackstar broke into laughter. Tears nearly coming from his eyes. "I knew she was completely worthless!" Blackstar yelled. I looked over to Maka, her eyes where hallow. Usually she would have Maka Chopped him. Than my head shot back to Blackstar. "Knock it off-" I started, but than I saw Blackstar wink at me. I knew what he was up to. He was trying to get Maka to feel anger.

Maka's POV:

"Knock it off Blackstar! You might hurt her feelings!" Soul said sarcastically to Blackstar. Kid's face lit up for whatever reason, and he started to speak. "What feelings? We all know all she can do is cry like the asymmetrical garbage she is." Why where they saying such mean things about me? I didn't understand. Tsubaki's face tightened, and Liz looked uncomfortable. Patty, however looked extremely happy. "I'm glad I didn't give my giraffe to her! She doesn't deserve to touch something that important!" Patty laughed while waving her hands in a peculiar motion. "But... but it was just a paper giraffe Patty... it wasn't even your best one." Liz stated. Patty laughed. "Exactly! She doesn't deserve to even say the word 'giraffe'." Patty said doing some type of awkward laugh. I closed my eyes, and a aggravated groan escaped the back of my throat. I didn't even mean to let it out. Soul looked at me, than smiled. Liz smiled for whatever reason, and looked over to Soul. "I bet she can't even resonate with Soul anymore." Tsubaki blinked, she looked completely confused. I tilted my head in question. "I probably still can." I said with a hallow voice. A wicked smile stretched across Blackstar's face. "Yea, than let's see it." I nodded, and held out my hand. Soul looked over to me. His face had a smirk on it, but I could tell it was forced. He gently grabbed my hand, and a white light enveloped his body, soon morphing into a scythe. The light disappeared from scythe, and only Soul's black and red form remained. A sharp burning sensation filled my hands. Our wave-lengths weren't matching. Not at all. The burning got even worse. "Fuck." I said under my breath. Blackstar laughed. "You can't even hold your weapon!? Haha! You're useless!" Tears started to cloud my vision. "Yes, I can!" I yelled, refusing to believe that I couldn't match Soul's wavelength any longer. I gripped Soul harder, and the burning intensified. Tsubaki and Liz both looked at me with sadness; but Kid, Blackstar, and Patty where smiling wildly at me. "Soul resonance!" I yelled, my voice full of physical pain and sadness. I felt my soul reach out twords Soul's, but when his touched mine; it pulled back in sudden pain. My body was thrown from Soul, and he went flying away from me. I could hear his screams of pain in my head. I fell on a heap on the floor. I urged my body to stand, but tears clouded my vision, and I suddenly became to weak to stand. I felt the wetness on my cheeks, and I could feel the sobs start to rack my shoulders. The tears began to fall, one by one. "Hahahahaha!" Blackstar laughed obnoxiously loud. "That's right, cry! That's the only thing you can do!" I looked up with clouded eyes. "You really are asymmetrical garbage! You can't even match with your own weapon!" Kid laughed. My fists curled and un-curled. My teeth starting to show, my breathing becoming heavy. What was this feeling? "I can't believe that you are so weak that you couldn't even protect Soul from Crona that one time!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs laughing. My heart stopped. everyone's face visibly paled, including Blackstar's. The tears stopped, and I lowered my head. My fists tightening so hard that the white on my knuckles where showing. My teeth clenched so hard that I could barely open my mouth to speak. "Damn you, Blackstar. You know very well..." I said, standing up with clenched fists. "That I have changed!" I screamed, lunging at him with my fist. I punched him clear in the face, and he went staggering backwards. I stood there huffing, than turned to Kid. "And you!" I said, pointing a finger at him. "Your one to talk! Look at your fucking hair, you ass hole!" I screamed. I could feel my face burning. Kid fell to the ground mumbling about being asymmetrical garbage. Than I turned to Soul, about to say something to him, but then it hit me. They where just trying to help me. Soul just weakly smiled at me, as if he knew what was coming. I controlled my anger, and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Soul." I said, once again returning to having no emotion as the anger disappeared. My soul had regained anger. I let out a empty smile, and then slammed a nearby book on Soul's head. "Maka-Chop!" I yelled. Soul fell down onto ground with a smile. "I kinda missed that." He mumbled before loosing conciseness.

Time Skip, in the apartment-Soul's POV:

I walked up to our apartment door, and fiddled with the keys, my hands shaking nervously. Maka looked at me in confusion. "Soul, what's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head, my hands finally fitting the key in the key hole. "Nothing, Maka. I'm just glad you're finally home." I said with a weak smile. She blinked at me, than turned her attention to the now opening door. "Welcome home." I said. She stepped in, and looked around the apartment like it was her first time being there. I gave her a little push to get in so I could close the door. She jumped, and than reluctantly walked in. "Everything okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yea... where's my room?" She asked. My eyes widened, than I shook my head. "It's the one over on the right. You're next to the bathroom, and the TV in front of your room. The kitchen is in front of my room, I'm on the left." I said. I was shocked that she didn't remember. We did live her for a long time before she went on this mission. But I decided that this was the least of my worries. "Oh yea, now I remember." She said, casually leaving me to walk into her room. "Er... Maka, are you fine going off alone... or?" She gave me an angry look. It didn't really like when she was angry at me, but it was better than her no emotion blank face. "I was in a different demention for 3 years, I think I could handle myself. I need to get dressed, I don't like what I'm wearing." For the first time sense she got back, I actually looked at what she was wearing... I felt blood rush to my head, and I had an explosive nose bleed. I heard Maka growl with annoyance, and she threw a dictionary at my head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Not cool, Maka!"

Maka's POV:

After I threw the dictionary at Soul's head, I walked into my old room. Waves of sadness and anger filled me. I'm sure if I had other emotions back, they would have hit me as well. I shook the feelings away, and walked through my old room. Everything was just as I left it before I had left. I wonder... was that diary still there? Underneath my bed, or had Soul or my papa taken it? I sighed. I'll go see after I get dressed I decided. I walked over to my closet, and opened it. Inside where my old clothes. My old battle clothes and shoes where hanging in a corner, as if neglected they shrank into the darkness. I picked them up and looked at them. They where torn and dusty. After all, they hadn't seen a good battle in 3 years. I let out sad sigh. I missed those days. Now I couldn't even hold Soul because my soul had changed too much... or was it just because it was broken? I felt a tear run down my face. No! I'm not crying now! I shook my head, and kept my feelings inside. I held up the battle clothing to my body. It would fit me... except for in my chest and arm area. I had grown too much for it to fit. I sighed, and hung it back up. My shoes didn't fit anymore either. The only thing that fit was my checkered skirt, and that nearly ripped when I put it on because my hips had grown in size as well. I ripped off the skirt, and threw it back into the closet with anger. I let out a aggravated sigh, than looked back into my closet. My old yellow shirt was hanging up. I looked at it with softened eyes. It reminded me of the DWMA. I smiled at the thought. I decided not to touch it because I knew it wouldn't fit. It was too tight on me as it was when I was younger. I let out a sigh, and walked over to the mirror The mirror had a bunch of hair ties that I used for my pig-tails. 'Well, that's one thing I can do.' I thought to myself. I let out a non-emotional smile, and took two hair ties. I tied up my hair, but it didn't look right when I looked in the mirror. I frowned. Why wasn't I myself? Why wasn't I Maka? On the mirror was a picture of me and Soul after we had beaten Ashura. I was wearing my torn battle clothing, and Soul was giving his signature shark toothed smile. I picked up the picture, and walked over to my bed and sat. Than I felt the tears and sobs come, and this time; I couldn't stop them.

Soul's POV:

I was cooking dinner for me and Maka. Sure it was 'un-cool' that I had to cook for her, but it was the least I could do after all the years she cooked for me. I put the pasta into a bowl full of water, and turned on the stove. "Now, how long do I keep these in the water?" I murmured to myself under my breathe. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard sobbing coming from Maka's room. I forgot our dinner which was on the stove, and ran over to Maka's room and stood in front of her closed-door. I listened to make sure it wasn't my imagination. Unfortunately it wasn't. There was a soft whimper on the other side of the door that was growing louder every minute, until it turned into a sob. "Maka?" I called her name. I heard her stop for a moment, than she continued crying. "Leave... me... alone... Soul." She managed to say in between sobs. "Maka..." I said in a sympathetic voice. I had to fight the urge to just break down. Break down and tell her it was alright... break down and tell her that I loved her... but I couldn't. I brushed away a stray tear, and slowly turned the door knob. Once the door was open a crack, I looked inside Maka's room to see her on her bed, she was looking down at a picture, and tears fell from her face. I opened up the door all the way, and rushed to her side, and sat down next to her. I put my arms around her, but she hit them away. I retracted in surprise. "M...Maka?" I asked unsure. "Soul, stay away from me, I'm not Maka... I'm a monster!" She yelled. There was anger and extreme sadness in her voice. This time, I literally forced her into a hug, in an attempt to try to calm her down. She was shaking so badly, you could have sworn she was freezing to death from all the shaking. The shaking subsided after a while, but the sobbing didn't. "Maka, you are not a monster... and you are yourself Maka... your just... broken .." I said when she started to calm down. "Then how come... when ever someone sees me... they're always... afraid?" She choked out in between sobs. "Because Maka... they thought you where dead. And the fact that you're stronger than even Blackstar now... I would be scared too." I said with a bit of a cheerful tone. She pushed me away a little bit to look at me face to face. She looked into my blood red eyes, and I looked into her emerald ones. "Why aren't you scared of me?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Because, Maka. I know you better than anyone. And I know you wouldn't hurt me un-purpose. Well... except with your Maka Chops, but I deserve them." I said with a weak smile. She frowned. "I'm not Maka though." She said as if she where trying to convince herself. "Yes, you are. I can tell you are. Part of you is just lost is all, and I will help you get the rest back." I said holding her hand. The tears stopped, and her eyes and facial expression went back to being emotionless. "Okay. Thank you, Soul." I smiled back at her. "No problem." Than the smoke detector went off, and Maka's eyes widened. "Our dinner!" I yelled, running to the kitchen. The stove was on fire along with the pasta inside it. Maka ran close behind me. "Soul, you idiot! You caught the fucking stove on fire!" She screamed at me. I let out a sigh. "Maka Chop!" A book came down on my head shortly after. 'So not cool.' I thought to myself.

Author's Note:

Well, this was a fun chapter to write. A little boring and lengthy for my taste, but I loved writing the ending of this chapter. I think the emotion I'm gonna do next is happiness. Cause I really don't feel like having Maka suffer with the bad emotions for much longer. Well... anger and sadness aren't necessarily bad... but for her at the moment they are. Anyways, I'll try and update soon, but I might be busy cause of Thanksgiving... Anyways, if I don't update before than... Happy Thanksgiving! Review please!-LeaCarosella


	4. Forgiveness

General POV:

Maka and Soul where on their way walking to the DWMA. They talked here and there, but it was hard for Soul to actually talk to his meister when everything she said (unless she was aggravated or sad) sounded the same. He just didn't like the fact that her soul was broken. He was trying to act like everything was normal, even though he knew that it was far from it.

Soul's POV:

"Soooooooo-" I said casually. Maka looked over to me, her emerald eyes gleaming. "How was that other world place like?" Her eyes saddened. "Horrible... when I first got there... when I left... well, when I left, it was much better... but I still would never go back..." I tilted my head. "Where the Kishin's there stronger?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes. They where allot stronger. I almost died frequently. I had no weapon at first, so I kept having to make plans and traps to kill the Kishin's in... which almost never worked." She said, her eyes starting to wander. "Er... how did you... rather, when did you find out you where a weapon?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"When a Kishin nearly killed me... he had me pinned up on a pillar, and was about to finish me off... But when I looked up, I realized that a blade had come from my chest, and it had stabbed; and killed the Kishin. So, after that, I kept my distance form the Kishin and learned how to us my weapon blood. Once I was strong enough, I started to kill the Kishin, and eat their soul's. And than I encountered a witch who was controlling the Kishin, and I killed her. And became a Death Scythe." She said, her eyes filling with sadness.

"Oh... well... I bet my scythe form is cooler looking that yours!" I said while winking and giving her my signature shark-toothed grin. She looked at me blankly, and than I remembered, she hadn't gained her happiness back yet. I frowned. "I haven't been in a full form before." She said, looking upset. I looked to her. "Well, why don't we try now!" Her eyes filled with grief (she got that emotion back with sadness). "Soul... we can't even match wave-lengths anymore..." She started to say, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's try anyways. I wanna see how cool you look. Transform, and I'll hold you. Okay?" I said, giving her a smile. To be honest, this was really just a excuse to hold Maka. But I wouldn't tell her that. She nodded. "Okay."

Maka's POV:

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to feel the hurt of knowing that Soul and I would probably never be partners again, but I did as I was told. I let the white light envelope me, and I grabbed Soul's hand. My arm stretched, along with the rest of my body, forming the staff. Once Soul was holding me, I let my blade protrude from the top, completing my scythe transformation. I pushed the white light away, revealing my scythe form. I heard Soul chuckle. "Cool."

Soul's POV:

I had a great pain in my hands, but I ignored it. It was almost as if my hands where being burned off in order to keep me away from the scythe that was now in my hands. I shrugged the pain away, and looked at Maka's weapon form. I let out a laugh. "Cool." I said under my breathe. Maka was a scythe, just like me, and just like her father. Her staff was normal, just like mine. It was a plain grey color. But when you looked at the actual blade, it was illuminated by a green light. The actual blade was the color of Maka's eyes, with black mixed in around the edges. Her scythe form was pretty cool looking. Just than, the burning became even stronger, but I clutched on stronger not wanting to hurt Maka.

"Soul, I can tell I'm hurting you. So I'm gonna turn back." She said. Her voice was full of sadness. As soon as the white light came again, I loosened my grip and let my meister turn back. "You weren't hurting me Maka..." I said trying to make her feel better. She shook her head. "No it's fine. We should continue to the DWMA anyways." She said turning around. But I caught a glimpse of a solitaire tear rolling down her cheek. I was going to try and comfort her, but she was already walking to the double doors of the DWMA. If only she knew what love was again... than she would have no reason to be sad.

Maka's POV:

I opened the doors to the DWMA, and I was greeted by my papa. "Maka! Oh my Maka!" He said, throwing his body at me. Than the anger kicked in. This guy dared show his face around me after he had cheated on my mother and made her leave us!? He must have seen the anger in my eyes, and he backed off right away, reluctantly. "Maka, what's wrong, my sweet sweet Maka..." My papa said. Soul stood next to me, and he saw that my fists where clenched, and my eyes where on Spirit. "Oi, Maka. Let's go." He said tugging my arm. I could tell he was trying to keep me away from my father. I tugged my arm away.

Spirit looked at me with concern. "What's wrong my Maka?" He whined, tears coming from his eyes like rivers. God was he annoying. "You. I can't believe you." I said pointing a finger at him. "You cheated on my mother, your wife! How could you do that!? You call yourself a father... no, you called yourself a husband!?" I said, screaming, almost breaking down into tears. I was in the middle of crying and rage. I didn't know what to think. He hurt me by leaving me and my mama, and he made me angry by cheating on her.

I clenched my teeth. "How am I suppose to act like it never happened!?" I screamed at him. Spirit was silent for a moment, his head hanging low. Than his raised his head to look at me. "It's simple." He started. Than he walked twords me. I took a step back, but he put a hand on my shoulder. I heard Soul shift next to me, ready to rip Spirit's head off, but he didn't. "You don't forget, you forgive." He raised his head, and looked into my eyes, smiling. A few tears streaming down his face.

"You are my daughter, Maka. I was a complete idiot... no... not even a idiot... worse. I couldn't see what was right in front of me the entire time... I had a beautiful and loving wife. And a even more beautiful child at home who loved me. I betray both of you, and I was a blind fool. And I hope you can find it in the kindness of your heart to forgive me." Tears started to run down my cheeks as I looked into my fathers eyes. He seemed sincere, and I could tell this time he wasn't lying.

I felt a warmth in my soul. And for some reason, I couldn't find it in my heart to stay mad at him. I suddenly wrapped my arms around my father, and he gladly embraced me back. "I forgive you, papa... just do me a favor..." I felt him smile. "Anything for you, Maka." I remembered the pain from him cheating on my mother. "Don't ever do something like that again." I felt him nod. "Okay, I promise. No more Chupa Cabra's for me. I promise." We pulled away from each others embrace, I felt like another part of my soul was filled. "Looks like you've gained back forgiveness, Maka." Soul said smiling. I felt warm inside with my newly found emotion. I gave Soul my no emotion smile. Hopefully soon enough I'll have happiness back, and this smile can mean something.

Time Skip, Stein's Lab in the DWMA-Soul's POV:

Maka and I walked into Stein's lab for a check-up. It had been about a week sense Maka was back, and she had already gained three emotions back. Stein basically just wanted to see if the shape or form of Maka's soul had changed. Stein turned around in his wheel chair. "Hello Maka, hello Soul." He said, spinning twords us on the chair. "How's 'mission' going?" He said mission with the little bunny ears that you do when you want to put quotations on something. I gave him my shark toothed smile. "It's going great. Maka gained back anger last week, and forgiveness just before we came here." Stein smiled. "That's great news! Now all you have to get back is happiness and love." He said winking at me.

My face had a fierce blush spreading across it. I knew what Stein meant... he knew I'd bring love back into Maka's soul. "Okay, now let's check that soul of yours, Maka." Stein said with a amused look on his face. He turned the screw on his head, and than smiled. "It seems as if Maka's soul is almost normal again. Once she gains those last two back, she should act like herself again." Stein said happily. I almost jumped with happiness. "Although, one twist, Soul." I looked over to him. "Hmmm?" His glasses gleamed. "Make sure she gains back happiness first. If she doesn't, it could make her love emotion corrupt because happiness is a big part of love." He said in a serious tone. I nodded. "Understood. Thanks, professor." I said, grabbing Maka's wrist, and running out of his office on our way to our apartment. Happiness first huh? Cool, I can wait for love.

Author's Note:

Okay guys... hope that this chapter was a bit better than the others. I tried to get this up as a Thanksgiving present to you all! I won't be able to update tomorrow sadly, I am busy the entire day with visiting family. And sadly, my parents aren't letting me bring my computer along... -_-  
So this is your Thanksgiving present! The next chapter is going to be happiness! And than the chapter after that will be love. ;)  
Also, I'd like to do something new and comment and answer questions on reviews, and do shout outs at the end of all my chapters. So here goes nothing.

Terrabelle55: Thanks for your wonderful review! I really thought of the entire idea of the plot in my head before writing it, and I'm glad that you like it! And I'm so very, very happy that it's one of your favorite fanfictions! I hope you liked this chapter! :)

anna114: Thanks for being there on both of my fanfictions, and always leaving such nice reviews! Your one of the people that inspires me to keep writing them, and I hope you know it doesn't go un-noticed! :D

kerri leilua321: Yes, I have heard of spaces, and I'm sorry that you couldn't read it. I tried to make it easier in this one. I just never thought it bothered anyone because it never really bothered me. I hope that it is easier for you to read now, and I will be writing like this from now on. I will go through and fix the other chapters for you guys as well. But I'm glad that you like the story so far, and I hope that the reading is easier for you from now on.

Jasmime98: Haha, I know, right? I was gonna have Spirit get her aggravated but as you can see I put him in this chapter instead. xD  
And I really hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Glad you like it so far though. :3

88SymmetryFOREVER88: And I lerv you for your review! Glad you like the story! :D

Guest: Thank you very much for your review! I wish you where a member so I could hug you! ;n;

hope02: Thanks so much for your review! Also, thank you for fallowing me from my other fanfiction! It means allot, and your one of my top fans! So thank you! It's people like you, who inspire me to keep writing. 3

Well, that's about it... till next update!-LeaCarosella


	5. Happiness

Soul's POV:  
Maka and I where walking through the streets of Death City on the way back to our appartment. It was a cool night, and the sun was going down.

The lights that where lighting the street started to flicker on. "It's a nice night, isn't it?" I asked Maka, who was currently walking next to me. Her once dull eyes where starting to light up again like how they where before her mission.

She tilted her head. "I don't understand what you mean.." Maka said. Her eyes filled with sadness. I smiled at her. "You will soon! It's okay, Maka! You only have two more emotions left to gain! Besides, if you don't go back to normal..." I started to blush. "It would be very un-cool." My voice shook a bit.

She looked confused. "Why is your face all red? Are you sick?" She said with worry. I guess she couldn't tell that I was blushing. "Huh? No, no I'm fine!" She went close to me, and put her hand on my forhead.

"No, serously, you're burning up!" She said starting to panic. Her face was so close to mine. The lights where illuminating her face, and it took every fiber of my being to pull away from her, and not kiss her. "No, I'm fine! I'm fine! Honestly!" I said, blushing even more. She looked very confused. "If you say so. But we should hurry back." I nodded. "Uh-huh." So not cool. I would have totally kissed her if she didn't need to gain back happiness first.

Time Skip-Maka's POV:

Soul unlocked our appartments door, and let me walk in first. Why was Soul always so kind to me? There was no reason for him to be. I mean, he always eneded up getting hurt for me... all I did for him was turn him into a Death Scythe... that's it. I didn't understand. Well... maybe there was more I did for him that I remembered. Or maybe it was just because I was his meister... and he thought he was inclined to be nice. Whatever the reason, I was greatful for it.

"I'll make dinner tonight. Just incase you're feeling sick." I said simpathatically. He blinked at me, his face turning red again. He must be sick. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Really." I tilted my head. "Do you think that I can't cook or something?" I said with a bit of anger.

He shook his head. "N-no! It's not that I don't want you to cook! It's just that I-I..." His face was heating up again. "I wanted to cook something special for you tonight!" He blurted out. I was taken back. "Oh." I said. His face was still burning. "Yea..." This was just getting awkward. "Well, can I help you?" I asked. His eyes widened, the red on his face creeping further on his cheeks.

"Uh... I guess, but I wanted it to be a surprise..." He said quitly. "Oh. Well, do you want me to do something else than?" He smiled and nodded. "Why don't you invite our friends over? I'm pretty sure they'd want to see you!" I frowned. "After what I did to Black*star? I don't think so..." I said trailing off.

He winked at me ang gave me a toothy smile. "Black*star will think nothing of it. Neither will Tsubaki. I'm sure they understand the situation." I shook my head. "Maybe Tsubaki will.. but I highly doubt that Black*star will..." I said with a saddned voice.

"Well, we'll just have to find out." Why was Soul so happy ever sense we visited Stein? I decided that didn't matter right now. I just shrugged and walked over to the phone. Thankfully there was a list of all the phone numbers right next to the phone. I decided to call Tsubaki and Black*star last. I dialed Kid's number. After eight rings, Kid picked up. "Hello?" Kid said on the other line. "Hey Kid." I said, trying to sound happy (even though I can't). "Oh, hey Maka, what's up?!" Kid said with enthusiasm. "Nothing much. Soul wants to know if you, Liz, and Patty want to come over for dinner." There was no hesitation on the other side of the phone.

"Of corse! I'll make sure that I am dressed perfectly symetrical! Does Soul want me to bring anything?" I put the phone to my chest, and yelled to Soul. "Soul, Kid wants to know if you want him to bring anything!" There was hesitation from Soul, but than he shook his head. "No, I have everything under control." He said smirking. I nodded. "Soul says that he's got it under control. Just come with Liz and Patty." I heard Kid laugh a little bit on the other end of the phone. "I can't wait to see you, Maka." Kid said in a deep smooth voice. "Yea..." I said awkwardly. "Well, see you at about 5:00 then?" I heard Kid gasp on the other end, and than murmered something about symetery, but I couldn't clearly hear. Than he seemed to get over it. "Yes, 5:00 sounds wounderful. See you then." I nodded my head, even though I was well aware he couldn't see. "Okay, bye." And before he could say anything else, I hung up.

I decided to call Crona next. I dialed his (yes, _his._ I believe Crona is a boy) number. After the second ring he picked up. "H-h-hello?" He said awkwardly. "Hello Crona." Crona sighed. "Oh, hey Maka." Crona said. "Hey... Soul was woundering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Around 5:00?" I asked him. "S-sure. Sounds great. At your apartment?" He asked shyly. "Yup. Can you come?" I heard Crona talk to someone on the other line. My guess was that he was talking to Ragnarok. "Yup. Sure, I don't have anything going on." Crona sounded really happy. Even Crona could feel happiness... that made me feel really sad. I wish that I could feel happy again. "Okay, great. See you at 5:00, Crona." I heard him let out a small laugh. "Y-yup, okay see you then, bye." I hung up the phone. Time to call Black*star and Tsubaki. I let out a sigh.  
I hesitated to call Black*star and Tsubaki. It wasn't Tsubaki I had a problem with. It was Black*star. Black*star had been hotile twords me sense I got back from my mission. Mainly because I humiliated him in front of everyone... and truthfully I felt really bad for doing it now. I held my breath as I dialed the number. Thankfully, Tsubaki picked up. "Hello?" I felt relife wash over me. "Hey Tsubaki, it's Maka." I said letting out the breath I was holding. "Oh, hey Maka. What's up?" She said surprised. "Soul was wondering if you and Black*star wanted to come over to have dinner tonight..." I started to trail off after I said Black*star's name. "Cool. It's been a while sense we've had dinner as a group. The last time was the night before you left I think. What time?" I let out a sigh of reliefe. "5:00." She let out a laugh. "Maka, I can't wait to see you again. You sound way better than before." She said happily. I forgot, the last time Tsubaki saw me was when Black*star ticked me off. I spent most of my time alone with Soul now adays. "Thanks, Tsubaki. Looking forward to seeing you too." I said politely. "Bye." She said cheerfully. "Bye." I said, hanging up shortly after.

I walked out into the kitchen where Soul was. He was humming some kind of tune very lightly as he stirred something in a pot. He obviously didn't notice me coming up to him. "Everyone said that they could make it, Soul." He jumpped, and than turned to me and laughed. "Hehe. Not cool, Maka. You scared me." He said giving me his signature toothy smile, while his face started to burn red again. "Soul, your face is turning red again." I said with a bit of agravation in my voice. He stopped smiling and looked at me. The red spreding across his face like wildfire. "I-it's from the steam." He said quickly. I arched a eyebrow. "Whatever you say. What are you cooking anyways?" I jumpped back a little bit, and covered the pot with his hands. "N-nothing! Go wait for everyone to come! It's a surprise!" He stuttered. I looked at him confused. Than I looked at the clock. It read 4:30. "Okay. I'll just watch some

TV while I wait.." I said trailing off again as I walked over to the couch.

Soul's POV:  
I let out a sigh as Maka walked over to the couch. This was so un-cool. I wanted to tell Maka how much I loved her, and how much it killed me to see her like this... but I couldn't. I didn't want her soul becoming currupt because I was selfish. I continued making dinner for everyone. This was my plan to make her regain happiness. I had made her favorite dinner (pasta), and had invited all our friends to eat it with us. And if everything went well, hopefully this would be enough for Maka to regain happiness.

I had just finished making the pasta when I heard the door bell ring. The clock read 5:08. There was only one person that would come at 5:08... And that would be Kid.

Maka's POV:  
I had opened the door, and Kid, Liz, and Patty where standing outside. Kid had a giant smile on his face, so did Patty. But Liz just looked really annoyed, and had her arms folded. "Hello there, Maka! Might I say you are looking very symetrical this fine evening!" I stared at him in confusion. "Uh... thanks." I said awkwardly as they walked into our appartment. Patty had a huge smirk on her face like she knew a secret.

"Maka, Kid has something for you!" Patty yelled. Kid's face flashed red. Was there some kind of sickness going around or something? I looked over to Kid. "You do?" I asked curiously. Liz nodded. "Yea, and he told Patty about it, but not me." She said pouting. That's why she was upset. "Y-yes. I do, but I'll give it to you later." He said. The red spreding farther across his face. Than Soul walked in. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Kid's face was red.

Kid saw Soul, and he gave him a glare, and his face slowly lost its red. "Hello, Soul." He said with agravation clear in his voice. "Hello, Kid." Soul said with a cold, agitated voice. Just than Crona walked in with his hand slightly and awkwardly holding his arm. "Hey Crona." I said. This was really awkward considering I couldn't feel happy about anyone being here. "H-hey Maka." He said shyly.

Kid and Soul where still staring at eachother, while everyone else greeted Crona. I was spacing out until I heard Black*star screaming. "HAVE NO FEAR EVERYONE! YOUR GOD IS HERE! YAHOO!" He screamed. "Black*star, I thought I told you not to scream that whenever we're going to a party..." Tsubaki whispered as she walked behind the screaming Black*star.

"Hi Tsubaki. Hi Black*star." I said with worry. Tsubaki ran up to me and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged Tsubaki back. Black*star gave me a angry look. "Hey." He said anger in his voice, avoiding eye contact. Tsubaki pulled away from me. "Black*star, you could be nicer to Maka." She said scolding him. I shook my head. "No, it's fine. He has every right to be mad at me." I said sadly. Black*star looked up to me, but I avoided his eyes. "Maka..." Tsubaki murmered.

Soul clapped his hands. "Oi! Everyone, dinner is ready! So unless you want cold food, get your un-cool asses out into the kitchen." Soul said cooly. To avaoid awkward glances, I awkwardly walked into the kitchen. There was a bunch of pasta and salad already places in front of each seat. If I could remember correctly, pasta was my favorite. "Thank you Soul, it looks great." I said. "Yea, nice job bro." Black*star said high-fiving Soul.

I took a seat at the table, Soul hastily sat next to me, giving Kid a death glare. Tsubaki sat next to me, and Black*star sat infront of Tsubaki. Kid sat in front of me, and Liz and Patty sat next to him. And Crona sat on the other side of Soul. "Well, I hope everyone enjoys this meal. I know it's Maka's favorite." Soul said winking at me. I gave him my no emotion smile, and turned to the food. "Thank you, Soul. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." I said shyly. The red spred on his face again, and Kid shot Soul a dirty look. Soul just gave his cocky smile, only getting Kid even more upset. What was up with those two?

Soul's POV:

Kid needed to back off. I saw how he was around Maka, and I didn't like it. Didn't like it one bit. If Kid liked Maka... or worse... if Kid _loved_ Maka, who's to say he wouldn't go after her and make a move sooner than I did? Or worse... what if she experianced the love before happiness and became currupt because Kid was a idiot? I decided to have a talk with him after dinner. Right now my goal was to make Maka happy.

I noticed everyone but me and Kid had started eating. I shook my head breaking our gaze, and started eating. Everyone around me looked like they where really enjoying the food. Even Maka looked like content. Must have meant her soul was trying to take in the feeling. I smiled to myself. 'Once she gains back happiness, I'll tell her how I feel.' I thought to myself. Just than, Black*star let out a huge burp, and patted his stomach. Everyone but Maka and Kid cracked up laughing.

"That was a meal fit for a god, Soul!" Black*star said with a huge smile, still patting his stomach. Than he leaned forward onto the table. "Is there desert!?" He said loudly, pounding his fists on the table. I nodded as I shoveled some pasta into my mouth. "Of corse there is. Why wouldn't there be?" I said confidently. "Hahahahaha. Great! The star can't wait to see what you made for desert!" He said laughing. Tsubaki looked at her mesiter with a concerned expression. "Sorry for all the mess and the noise, Soul." She said in a whisper. Just than I noticed that Black*star had food all over himself and his spot on the table. "It's okay, just have Maka clean it up." Black*star said laughing. Maka's eyes flashed dangerously at Black*star.  
"Why don't you pick it up instead, Black*star?" She said clentching her fork in her hand, staring at Black*star right in the eyes. "Hehehe. You see, I would, but you being the bigger person here... I thought you would clean it up instead. Someone as big as you can clean up this tiny mess I'm sure." Black*star said, crossing his arms. "Black*star... stop." Tsubaki pleaded. I felt Maka's soul wavelength grow dangerously hostile. "No, it's fine Tsubaki. If Black*star has a problem with me, he might as well tell me now to my face." Maka said with tears of fury and sadness in her eyes.  
I looked over to Kid, and saw that he had tensed a bit. Liz was staring at the scene, and Patty was making a pasta giraffe. And Crona... well Crona was sitting the corner mumbling about how he didn't know how to deal with fights or something like that, and Raganarok was beating his head with his fists telling him to get over it or he would put nails in his shoes. Than Maka stood up.

"Look, Black*star, if you hate me, tell it to my face, and stop making me think that we're still friends!" Maka screamed at him, tears running down her face. Black*star blinked, and than smiled. "Maka, Maka, Maka..." Black*star said. "There's no way I could hate you. You're one of my only strong comrades that I count on. Not only that, but you're also one of my best friends. I'm just... jelous... I never thought that you would get to be stronger than me." Black*star said sounding serious. "But..." This time he stood up, and walked over to Maka.

"It's not fair for me to stay mad at you." Black*star said with a frown, putting his hand on Maka's shoulder. "Besides..." He continued. "What kind of a god doesn't forgive the poeple who believe in them?" He said smiling. "A really sucky one." Maka said smiling. Than she pulled Black*star into a hug. "You're a better god than I'd ever be." Maka said laughing. Wait... Maka was laughing!?  
Maka's POV:  
I felt a extreme warmth near my chest area. I figured that it was just some pasta that was on Black*star, and it had gotten onto me. Than me and Black*star stopped hugging, and Black*star gave me a weak smile. "You did it, Maka." He said, tears in his eyes. I was confused... did what? As if to answer my question, Soul gave my a huge smile. "Maka, you idiot. You just got back happiness." He said laughing. All of a sudden my soul let out a huge wave-length of happiness, probably all of which was held in ever sense I had lost the emotion. I let out laugh, and than flung myself onto Soul, making him fall with me ontop of him. I hugged him as we fell and laughed.

He laughed with me, and everyone stared. "Thank you so, so, so much Soul!" I yelled happily, my smile beaming at him. Soul lauged and gave me a smile. "Hehe, your welcome, Maka. That's what cool guys do after all. Besides, Black*star helpped to." Soul said winking at me. I giggled, but I had no idea why. Atleast I could feel happy again! Now all that was left was love to gain back. I wounder how Soul would pull this one off?

Soul's POV:  
I was overwhelmed with what had just happened. Maka had gained back happiness. Thank god. I didn't know how much longer I could refrain from kissing her. Than I blushed realiseing the position we where in. We where on the ground, and she was ontop of me, with our lips centimeters apart. "Uh..." I felt a lump growing in my pants, and pushed Maka off of me before she could feel it.

My face was beat red. Surprisngly Maka's wasn't, but I guess that's because she'd have to get love back first. Than I noticed everyone was staring at us, espashaly Kid. Kid was staring daggers at me. I stood up, helping Maka up, and than brushed myself off. I couldn't help but look at her beautiful face as she smiled. The Maka that I knew was slowly coming back. Than Kid stood up, fury in his eyes. "Soul, can we go get that _desert _now!?" Kid said, slurring the desert part. I narrowed my eyes. "Of corse, fallow me. The deserts are in my room." I said with a sharp grin.

We walked into my room, Kid was close behind me. Than he shut the door. I turned around, and my smile turned into a frown. "Back off, Soul." Kid said agravated. "Tch. Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." I said humioursly. Kid faltered abit. "Don't make me hurt you." I laughed. "Sorry Kid, but you can't hurt me." Kid laughed. "And why is that?" I smirked. "Because if you hurt me, you'll be hurting Maka as well." I frowned at the thought of Maka being hurt, but than smiled because it was true.

"Tch. Than I won't hurt you... but I will win her before you do. I can't bare to see Maka hurt..." Kid said, trailing off. I laughed. "Kid, please. I know your Shinigami hormones are probably racing right now, but there is no way that you love Maka more than I do." I said with a smile full of pointy teeth. Kid came bacl to reality, and gave me a death stare.

"And what makes you think that?" He said with a cocky smile. I hastily took off my shirt, and pointed to my scar that ran along my chest. "This proves I do. I have risked my life, almost died, and gone through pain for Maka's saftey over and over again! I wouldn't have this scar if I didn't love her, and she wouldn't be here anymore either!" I screamed in his face. Kid looked at my scar, than looked away. "We'll see about that." Kid said pushing me out of the way, and opening the door. "Kid." I said. He stopped in the doorway, but didn't say anything. "Take these to the table." I said, throwing a bag of donuts at his head. he caught it, and stomped out of my room. I let out a sigh, and put my shurt back on.

Kid wouldn't have Maka. Not if my life depended on it.

Author's Note:

Hiya guys! :D

Watcha think about this chapter!? I tried to make it long... and I've literally been typing it all day in school... so yea... Anyways, yay! Maka got happiness back! But now Kid is in love with Maka? What? O_O  
Well... the next chapter is gonna be interesting, huh? Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was trying to think of a plot twist for this chapter... so I made Kid fall in love with Maka... I actually kinda had help from hope02 for the idea. Thanks hope02! Anyways... shout out and answer time! :D

anna114:

Thanks so much for your continued support! Glad that you are enjoying the story still! Hope you like the plot twist! Also, sorry for the long wait. ^^;

88SymmetryFOREVER88:

Spirit is indeed a retard. Sorry if me writing about him bothered you, but I needed a way for Maka to get back forgivness. O_O

hope02:

I took your advice! Hope you like the next chapter, cause it's dedicated to you! And yes, love is the next chapter. There might be two parts to it, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, there will be about two chapters left after I finish the love chapter(s), so this story is almost done. And if you have any other story ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! ;)

That's it for shout-out's and answers! Next chapter is love, so stay tuned!-LeaCarosella


	6. Love

Soul's POV:  
I grabbed the rest of the donuts from a spot in my room, and walked out into the kitchen. I was still pissed about what had just happened with Kid, but when I saw Maka's smiling face; my anger vanished.

I walked up to the group and sat back down at the table. Kid was galring at me as I took my place next to Maka. Crona had gotten out of the corner, and taken a seat at the table again. He looked like he could sense that Kid and I where mad at eachother.

"W-what's wrong, y-you guys?" He stuttered inocently. I shook my head, and looked away from Kid. "Nothing Crona. Kid's just upset about the donuts being asymetrical." I said. Crona looked at me, than turned away. "O-okay." So un-cool. If even Crona could notice we had just had a fight, than everyone else probably knew too...

"Anyways, I hope you guys like the desert. They where made at the bakery down the street... where Maka and I used to go..." I said trailing off. Maka put her hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me. It was good to see that smile again. "Thanks, Soul." I smiled back at her, and blushed slightly. "Your welcome... I just wanted to make sure you where happy tonight..." My face heated up even more.

She smiled at me sweetly, than pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Soul. Your a great friend." I hugged her back after giving Kid a smirk. "Thanks, Maka. You are too." Just than, Kid stood up, and Maka pulled out of our hug.

"Kid, what's wrong?" She asked with concern. "Maka, I need to talk to you." Kid said sternely. Maka looked surprised. "O-okay." I stood up with her. "Alone." Kid said with agravation faced twords me. I gave Kid a death glare, but Maka patted my back and smiled at me. "It's okay, Soul. I'll be fine." I reluctantly sat down, and gave her a weak smile. "Okay." Kid glared at me, before walking out of the apartment with Maka behind him.

Maka's POV:  
I didn't understand why Kid and Soul where acting so weird. It didn't make any sense. Did I do something? I fallowed Kid outside. "What's up, Kid?" I asked him, extremely confused.

Kid's face turned red. "Maka... I..." I let out a sigh. "Kid, I don't understand why you and Soul are acting like idiots lately. Why can't you just spit it out!? Am I that-" I was cut off when Kid's lips touched mine. I felt my soul fill with a warmth as Kid pulled me deeper into the kiss.

I was shocked at first, and then the rest seemed to come natuarally. I felt a great pain in my chest for some reason, so I pulled away from Kid. His face was beat red, and his yellow eyes where half closed. "K-kid." I murmered. He leaned in again, but before he could touch his lips to mine, I turned; only to find Soul standing behind us with tears in his eyes. "Soul."

Back in Time-Soul's POV:  
Maka and Kid where taking forever outside, and I started to get worried. "Soul." Black*star murmered. "Soul." He said louder. "Soul!" He yelled. I looked around the room. "Huh?" Black*star was staring at me in the face. "What's wrong?" I let out a sigh. "Kid. Kid's trying to take Maka from me." I said sadly. Black*star's face tightened into a frown.

"Soul, how do you feel about Maka?" He asked. His question caught me completely off guard. "H-huh?!" I stuttered. "What do you think about Maka?" He repeated himself. "Black*star... I'm pretty sure you along with everyone else knows..." I stated. Black*star smiled. "Of corse your god knows! I just want to hear it from you." He laughed. My face turned a deep red, and I took in a deep breathe.

"Maka is annoying, bossy, a know-it-all, bookworm..." Black*star gave me a stare. "I'm not done yet... strong, caring, funny, smart, kind, beautiful... and..." Black*star arched a eyebrow. "And?" I took a breath. "I love her." The room fell silent. "Than what in Death's name are you doing here!? Go get her before Kid does!" Black*star yelled. I didn't need telling twice, so I ran out the door after Maka.

Present Time-Soul's POV:

I ran in the direction that Maka and Kid had headed, my eyes searching frantacally, and my heart pounding in my chest. I was about to call out Maka's name, when I ran into them. I was about to pull Maka out of Kid's arms when... when they kissed.

I was expecting Maka to pull away from Kid, but she didn't... and my heart shattered. Kid had won. Kid had brought Maka's love emotion back, and claimed her as well. There was no reason for me to live now. Everything was pointless. I clenched my shirt where my heart was, as I let the tears run down my face. There is no way to explain the hurt I was feeling. I felt like I was being torn apart on the inside.

Maka turned to me, it looked like she was in a daze, but I felt her soul wave-length... it was complete. The real was Maka was back, and she loved Kid. "Soul..." She started. But I turned and ran before she could say anything else.

Maka's POV:  
My soul had fully repaired itself. It had taken the wavelength from Kid, and copied it to repair itself. All of a sudden, I felt all of these emotions rush back to me, and it hit me. I needed to run after Soul. I started to run after Soul, but Kid grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me into another kiss. "What the fuck Kid!" I yelled, pushing his hands away. He stared at me wide eyed.

"Maka, please stay with me. Don't go after him, he's no good for you. Please, Maka. I love you." He said, his eyes pleading. "If you loved me, you'd let me go." I said, turing around and running in the direction that Soul was headed.

As I ran, all my emotions I had gained back started to run through my head. I tried to think of happiness. I saw Soul and I when we had first become partners. I tried to see sadness, I saw Soul getting cut open by Crona. I thought of forgivness, I saw Soul when I was in that fight with Blare and I thought he had left me. I thought of anger, and I saw myself trying to protect Soul and failing. And lastly I thought of love, and a image of Soul flashed through my head. He was my weapon, bestfriend, and soul mate. I loved him.

Soul's POV:  
Damn it. I ran. Just ran. I didn't know where the hell I was going, I just ran. The tears fell and ran down my face as it started to rain. I didn't give a damn if I got wet or not. Nothing mattered anymore. Maka had kissed Kid... and she looked like she was enjoying it. No struggle. No nothing. I stopped by a nearby wall in a alleyway of Death City to catch my breath. I smashed my fist on the brick repeditly until my fists bled.

Than I fell to my knees, and rested my head on the wall. I started sobbing un-controlably, my tears falling harder than the now pooring rain. "Damn it... why Maka?" I moaned to myself. "Soul?" I heard a soft whisper from the other end of the alleyway. "Soul!" The voice yelled. And soon, I felt arms around me.

Maka's POV:  
I wrapped my arms tight around Soul. He was soaked, and shivering. "Damn it Soul.. you had me worried sick.." I said, my voice starting to shake. Soul just stayed in my arms, and continued to cry, the sobs wracking his shoulders. I hugged him tighter.

He pushed me away, and I cringed slightly from surprise. "Maka... go away!" He screamed. His face stained by tears. I blinked. "No." I said firmly, moving closer to him. He backed away. His eyes where full of hurt. "Go back to Kid, Maka!" He screamed at me. "I don't love Kid, you idiot! He kissed me! I didn't kiss him!" I screamed back, moving closer to Soul, trapping him agienst the wall so he couldn't move.

He refused to look at me, so I lowered my head where his eyes where. "Soul, you idiot. I could never love Kid." I said softly. His blood red eyes looked dull. "Why couldn't you?" He said. His voice sounded as if it was broken. I gave him a weak smile. "Because I'm already in love with someone." Before Soul could ask who, or before I could change my mind, I press my lips to his.

Author's Note:

Chapter dedicated to: Hope02;

Thank you for your continued support and one of the plot ideas. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. :)

Wow... Okay... So... Um... don't know where to start this note really... so yea, the next chapter might be the last. I know I said that there would be eight chapters, but I don't know if it's just better off ending on the next chapter. I will try and make eight chapters, but if they don't end up as good after the next chapter, don't blame me.

Anyways, I just wanted to point out that I love Death the Kid, and I apoligise for making him look like the bad guy. I do love him though, like honestly. I really felt bad for him while writing this. Okay, well review please, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took awhile to write. Review answers, and shout out time! :D

anna114:

Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked the idea! I really hope that you liked this chapter! I feel really bad for Kid and Soul in this one... :(

.71:

Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. Hope you continue reading the story. And yes, I thought the picture was quite epic when I saw it. It also kinda matched my story. And... I suppose... yes, Maka is naked. O_O

Madisont22:

I know right!? I thought about it, but I'm not going to change it untill the story ends, that way I won't confuse teh readers who are fallowing it.

88SymmetryFOREVER88:

Okay, glad that it didn't bother you. Spirit irritates me too, when he's not making me laugh at how pathetic he is. And yes, there is some rivalry, but I feel really bad for Kid. I cringed while writing it because Kid is one of my favorites. And I'd be honored to read your story! I'll read it right after this story is posted! And it's okay, my first fanfic was only a page long and wasn't very good. That's why it's on Wattpad and not on here! xD

Anyways, that's it for now! Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but I gotta go play a little game I own called Dark Cloud (playstation 2). -LeaCarosella


	7. The Fever

Maka's POV:

He refused to look at me, so I lowered my head where his eyes where. "Soul, you idiot. I could never love Kid." I said softly. His blood red eyes looked dull. "Why couldn't you?" He said. His voice sounded as if it was broken. I gave him a weak smile. "Because I'm already in love with someone else." Before Soul could ask who, or before I could change my mind, I pressed my lips to his.

Fireworks went off under my lips, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I put my hands behind Soul's head, and he slithered his hands around my waist. Nothing in the world mattered. It was just me and Soul. We pulled away from eachother, fighting for breath as the world slowly came back to us.

The rain was coming down even harder, and it was starting to thunder. "We should get inside before you catch a cold..." I murmered. Soul was still breathless, his blood red eyes wide with surprise. "Maka..." He started. I gave him a loving smile, and suddenly I felt extremely light headed.

Soul's POV:

"Maka, what's wrong?" I asked as her body started to grow limp. "Nothing, it's just...my...head..." She murmered drifting off. I put his arms around her, and pulled her close to my wet, warm body. "Maka, can you make it to the appartment?" She nodded slightly as her head started to burn up.  
I helped her up, and she colapsed. I caught her right before she hit the ground. "Damn it..." She muttered barley audibul. I put my arms underneathe her, and hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style. "It's okay, Maka. I'll carry you back..." I said, stroking her cheek as the rain soaked her ash blonde hair, making her pigtails (which she had decided to start putting back in her hair) come undone.

I looked down at her face as I carried her. She was the most beautiful woman in this entire world, without a doubt. And she was mine. I smiled lightly as the thought came to mind.

I walked into the silent apartment, and softly layed Maka on the couch. Thankfully everyone had left our small apartment, apperantly they went looking for Kid, who hadn't come back yet. There was a note on the kitchen table that read: "Dear Maka and Soul,

I the glorious Black*star and his goddess Tsubaki have gone looking for Kid along with the two guns! Yahooo! Have fun with Maka tonight, we'll give you a call when and if we find Kid.

Your god, Black*star"

I let out a sigh. Does he really need to say 'yahoo' in a letter? I brushed the letter aside and went to the refrigirator to get Maka some water. When I came back to Maka's side, I noticed her face was extermly pale. "Maka?" I questioned at first nervously. When she didn't answer, I started to get worried. "Maka!" I said this time very loud, almost screaming. Still no answer. "Maka!" This time I said yelled, and started shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened, and I felt some reliefe wash over me.

"Maka, are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?" I said, my voice shaking, as I searched her for any wounds that she may have gotten. "S-soul." She said weakly. My eyes softened. "What is it, Maka?" She shifted a tiny bit, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I then noticed how pale and how hot her face was. She was literally burning up. This couldn't be good. I started to panic.

"Maka, your burning up." She gave me a saddened look. "Maka, I think we need to call Stein." I got up and started to go twords the phone, but Maka caught my arm. "No... Soul... please don't leave me... I don't want... to leave... you... don't...want...to...forget...again..." She said starting to trail off, her grip started to loosen, and her eyes starting to close.

Every part of me wanted to stay by her side and hold her, but I couldn't. I needed to get Stein.

Author's Note:  
Wow, sorry for the short and crappy chapter guys... I honestly just didn't know what to write for a chapter, so this popped into my head. Sorry for keeping sexy time away from Soul and Maka. Oh, btw, the next chapter might be the last, but I'm not sure yet. That's about all I have to say. Shout outs and answer time!

anna114:

Glad your still liking it. Also, thank you for all of your nice reviews. Also, sorry for the delay on the chapter... I kinda forgot that I didn't post this. ^^;

hope02:

Thanks so much! And I'll admit, it was really hard at first, but after awhile the story started to write itself. And I'm really glad that you liked it. I tried to make the readers get really involved with the story... And I'd honestly love to work with you on a story! PM me and we can work something out! And for posting, you go to your doc manager and upload your chapter, than you go to story manager and create new story and post the chapter under there. So for the delay btw... ^^;

XxStarrEvansxX:

Hehehe, I know right! I missed her too! :D

maximum scythe123:

I know, I love Kid... but I love Soul more. Trol lol lol. Not only that, but I kinda support Liz and Kid... and I only support Soul being with Maka... I mean, let's be honest... I'm pretty sure that Soul and Maka are in love with eachother (in the anime and manga). Anyways, I'm done ranting. xD  
Glad your liking the story.

otaku908:

Wow... thanks for all the reviews... where to start... where to start... Okay... well, I really hope that you liked the chapter 'love' and that it was what you where expecting.

And yes! Love triangle! :D  
I really do kinda feel bad for Kid, cause I love him, but I don't really support him and Maka... I'm a Soma fan all the way, but hearing that you support Kima and Black*star and Maka over Soma I'm very happy and excited that you like it!

And oh my gawd! Your right! I never said that she changed... well for future referance, she's wearing some of Soul's clothes that he's grown out of, and has put her hair back into pigtails. And I honestly I just randomly thought of the outfit when the idea of this story popped into my head. And the look of her scythe form came from the cover of this story. Anyways, glad you like it so far, hope you keep reading till the end! ^^;

That's about it! Anyways, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger... I need to think of plot ideas before I continue. -LeaCarosella


	8. Finally Repaired?

Soul's POV:

I hastily walked over to get the phone, and grabbed it as I started to shake. I punched in the numbers with shaky hands, and paced around glancing at Maka as I waited for a answer. After the third ring, Stien picked up. "Hello?" My shaking stopped a tiny bit when he answered. "Stien, it's Soul. Somethings wrong with Maka, I need you to come and help... I don't know what's wrong with her, and I'm starting to get worried." I started to shake again, and tears threatened to run down my face.

"All right... I'll be right down." I hang up, and just stand there, staring at the ground. 'What are you doing, Soul? Get it together. Maka needs you. You need Maka... don't just stand here and blank out...' I shake my head, and glance over to Maka. She looks like she's getting worse... what's wrong with her? I slowly walk over to her, and kneel beside her.

Did she really mean what she said? Did she really love me, or was it a heat of the moment thing? I shake my head. 'That doesn't matter right now, Soul. You love her, she's your only reason for living. Who cares if she loves you back or not?' I think, shaking my head, my mind trailing off to thoughts of our kiss, and how it could have turned into something more... aurgh! What am I thinking!? She's laying there, possably dying, and I'm thinking... about... THAT!?

Maka starts to move around, and groan silently. "Maka?" I look up at her with a hopeful expression, to my disapointment... she looked worse. Her skin was so pale, she looks like she could have been a ghost. She slowly opens her eyes. "Maka... what's wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me." She looks at me with dull green eyes, like the ones she first looked at me with when she came back... No.. don't tell me... "Maka?" I start to get worried as her facial expression remains blank. "Soul..." She says weakly. I hold her hand, and squeeze it lightly, trying not to panic.

"What is it, Maka? I'm here." I say sweetly. She gives the faintest of smiles. "I... love... you..." She murmers before going limp, and her eyes close. Her breathing becomes shallow, and she starts to sweat. That was all I could take, and I broke down. The tears started running down my face, and I burried my head into Maka's stomach crying, my shoulders shaking. What if she died today? She died, and the last thing she told me was that she loved me... and I didn't have the chance to tell her. To tell her how my heart beats fast whenever she looks at me. To tell her how beautiful she really is. To tell her that I am head-over-heals in love with her. But I didn't... And I might not get the chance again.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. I get up, and reluctantly let go of Maka's hand, walking over to the door. I wipe the tears away before opening the door. Crying was so un-cool. I open the door, and Stien is standing there with a worried look on his face. "May I come in?" I don't say anything, and just nod and move aside. He walks past me, and right over to Maka.

"How did she get like this?" He says starting to look Maka over. "I.. I don't know... we where standing in the rain near the appartment... so i brought her back, and when I did, she was pale and limp..." He nods, and starts to lift up Maka's shirt. My face burns red as I see her smooth creamy skin being exposed. "Soul."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I need you to help me take her shirt off." My face turns a even deeper shade of red. "W-what!? W-why!?" I stutter. He gives me a serious look. It will help me sense her soul's condition better. But if you're uncompfertable..." I shake my head. "N-no, I can do it. You just cought me off gaurd." I say kneeling next to Maka. He nods. "Okay. You get that side, I'll get this side." He says pointing to the side closest to me. I nod, and grab the right side of her shirt, and Stien grabs her right, and starts to pull it off.

I blush furiously, and start to pull off the right side until her shirt is completely off, and laying on the couch. My blush spread accross like wildfire, and a un-compfertable buldge grew in my pants as I looked in her chest area. Man did she grow alot when she was gone. The buldge continues to get bigger, so I quickly look away and put my hands over my groin area. Stein gives me a confussed look, than sees where my hands are and gives a slight chuckle.

"S-shut up." His chuckle turns into a laugh, than he turns his attention to Maka. "Has she re-gained everything?" I nod. "Yes." He keeps looking at her. "How long ago?" I start to think, my hands still covering my groin. "Um.. just before I brought her back here." He nods. "I see..." I look at him with a worried look. "So what's wrong with her?" He takes one last look at Maka, and slowly turns to me. "Her soul is trying to repair itself." I tilt my head. "Didn't it already do that when it gained back love?" I say in confussion and sadness. "Well... not really.. no. It just gained and stored all the parts.. now it's trying to piece them back together basically."

"But she's going to be alright... right?" He shakes his head. "She should be... but there's no gaurentee. A soul is something very touchy and not to be messed with. If it messes up repairing itself, Maka may never wake up.." I felt my heart shatter when I heard that. What if her soul did mess up? What would I do without her? I stayed silent, then found my voice. "When will we know if she isn't waking up?" Stien looks at me sympathetically. "In the morning. If she doesn't wake up by the afternoon tommarow.. than she didn't make it." He looks down. "Okay... thanks, professor..." He nods, gives me a friendly pat on the shoulder, and walks out of the apartment. And for the first time in years, I, Soul Eater Evans, cried myself to sleep... while I was by Maka's side.

Author's Note:

Wow... um... I'm kinda afraid to post this... I'm really sorry for not writing a new chapter in a long time, guys. I've just been so busy with everything... that and I've been role playing a lot. As Maka with one of my good friends... which takes up most of my time. So I'm really sorry about it.. but to make it up to you; the next chapter is going to be a lemon! Yes, my very first lemon! Anyways, shout outs and answer time.

anna114: Thanks so much for the review! Sorry it took so long for this chapter...

hope02: I'm so glad you like it! Sorry for the wait, and I love your story so far! And I did kinda have problems with the chapter.. but glad you liked it. :)

maximum scythe123: Don't worry, I won't kill her. I love Maka too much. :)

otaku908: Hehe. Thanks. ^^  
And it's okay, really.


	9. Love and Pancakes

_Warning! This chapter contains mature content, and extreme sexual content. If you don't like this type of stuff, skip this chapter and wait till the next one! You have been warned!_

Soul's POV:  
I slept all night, next to Maka. I was too exauhsted to stay awake. When I woke up, she was still sleeping. My heart seemed to split into two. Was she really not coming back? She... she had to. She couldn't just leave me...

I stand, and kiss her on the forhead, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast for when she woke up... if she woke up. I got out pots and pans, making a lot of noise attempting to wake her, but she didn't even flinch. I let out a saddened sigh, and put a frying pan on the oven, putting pancake mix in it.

I stared down at the bubbling mixture that was in the pan, deep in thought. What if Maka didn't come back to me? What would I do? Would I be forced to get a new meister? No. That wouldn't happen. If Maka dies, so do I. She's the only girl who I could love, and the only person in the world who understands me... so if she goes... so do I.

One side of the pancake finished, and I flipped it to the other side, still deep in thought.

Maka's POV:

Why was everything so dark? More importantly... why was soul's wavelength sad? Was I... dead? I'm pretty sure I was just asleep... but... what if I wasn't? I had to get back. I had to wake up and tell Soul how much I loved him and how sorry I was for leaving. I left on that mission because... well, because I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the fact that I loved Soul and I couldn't the fact of our friendship and partnership being ruined because of it.

So I left. I left because I was afraid. I didn't want Soul and I to end up like my papa and my mama. But... Soul wouldn't do that to me. If he truly loved me he wouldn't. He wasn't like my papa.

General POV:

Maka started to move around in her sleep, letting out a soft sleeping groaning noise. Soul was still cooking pancakes in the kitchen.

Maka's POV:  
No. I wasn't going to leave Soul. Not until I know what he feels for me. Wake up.. wake up... WAKE UP! My eyes flashed open, and my pupils dialated quickly to match the lighting. The smell of pancakes filled my nose. Was Soul... cooking? I struggled, but pushed my body into a sitting position, and looked into the kitchen. Soul didn't notice me, and was staring down at the pan. "Soul?" I said weakly, my mouth was dry.

His head slowly looked up, than he looked over to where I was. His eyes widened. "M-Maka!?" He clumsily fumbled with the stove, turning it off, and ran over to me. He pulled me close, and hugged me tightly. He reluctantly pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. "Maka, I was so worried, are you okay!?" His eyes where filling with tears. I nodded, smiling, my eyes filling with tears of happiness.

Soul's POV:

"Good... I'm so g-glad..." My voice cracked, and I started to cry. Damn it, Soul. Don't do this... so uncool. Maka looked at me, and placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Soul, why are you crying?"

I smiled, and a tear fell down my cheek. "Nothing... I'm just so h-happy that your okay. I-I thought I'd n-never be able to tell you..." I said sadly. She looked into my eyes. "Tell me about what, Soul?" I smile, and lightly start to blush. "Tell you... tell you how much I love you.." I said looking into her eyes lovingly. She smiled, and kissed me. I stiffened in surprised, but than kissed her back passiontly. She hugged me tight, and started to kiss me deeper, forcing me on top of her.

I started to get aroused, and a buldge started to grow in my pants. My face turned completely red, and I jumped off of her covering the buldge with my hands, breaking the kiss. She looked at me confused, than saw where my hands where, and her face turned completely red. The buldge grew even bigger seeing her face red, and I started to get a nosebleed. So not cool.

"S-sorry..." I said flustered. She blinks in confusion. "I-it's alright..." She started to sit up, and I awkwardly walked over to her, going to help her up. Than I triped on her shirt that Stein and I took off, and feel right on top of her, my face centimeters apart from hers, and my groin resting right on her private area. The budge emedietly grew bigger, and both our faces turned completely red.

"S-sorry!" I stutered, starting to get off of her. "No, it's alright." She said, and kissed me before I could do anything else. I stiffen in surprise, than kiss her back. Maka pulls me closer, deepening the kiss, my groin rubbing against her. A loud moan excaped my lips, and my face flushed with embaressment.

She just gives me a sweet smile, and than continues kissing me. I kiss her back. Than she deepens the kiss, pulling me even closer, than she wraps her legs around my waist. I break the kiss for a minute, and look into her eyes in confusion. "M-Maka?" She looks back into my eyes lovingly. "What?" She said in a suductive tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I say shakily, trying to stay in control and not take her virginity right there and then. She starts to run a hand down my chest, making me shiver and moan slightly in the process. "What do you think I'm doing?" She says with a saductive voice, moving her hands to the bottom of my shirt, attempting to take it off.

Was she thinking what I think she's doing... does... does she want to... do _it_!? She continues trying to take my shirt off. "M-Maka... are you... are you even ready for this?" I ask shakily, almost loosing control. She whispers into my ear. "Of corse I am. The question is... are you?" That was about all I could take before I lost it. I hastily took of my shirt, and started to kiss her deeply and pationatly.

She kissed me back even deeper, causing me to moan slightly. Her hands wondered up and down my back as she feaverishly kissed me, wanting more. I shivered at her touch, and started to pick her up and bring her to my room as I continue kissing her. We clumsily stumbled into my room, knocking things over on the way to the bed. When we finally reached the bed, I gently layed her down on it, and got on top of her. I blushed as I looked into her eyes.

Where we really about to do this? What if she got pregnant? What if we aren't ready? What if this ruins our relationship? My thoughts where broken when she pulled me in for another kiss. This one was deeper and much more passionate before. I emedietly give in, and start kissing her back. My hand travels to her bra strap, and I undue it, taking it off her while still kissing her. She moans slightly, and her hands start to travel down my chest. I shiver slightly, and continue kissing her. The buldge in my pants starting to get uncompfertable.

Just as if she could read my thoughts, her hands travel down to the zipper on my jeans, and she starts to un-zip them. I moan slightly as she works them off my waist, only leaving me with only my underwear on. My hands clumsily glide down her body to her pants, and I start to pull them off. She helps me, and than we continue kissing. I grind my groin against her, causing a slight moan to excape both our lips.

How much longer could I maintain control, and not just thrust into her? I started to sweat trying to hold the urge back. I didn't want to take advantage of my meister. "Soul..." Maka moans. The buldge starts to get bigger as I get hard. "Maka... Are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't be upset if you said you wanted to wait." She shakes her head, her eyes half closed. "Soul..." She moans softly again. I don't know how much longer I could take this. Her delicate fragile hands glide down my stomach, and she start to pull off my underwear. I couldn't take this anymore. I hastily start to take her underwear off as she took mine. We both pulled them off at the same time, and started looking into eachothers eyes lovingly.

This was it. The day I would loose my virginity. And it would be to the love of my life.

General POV:

Soul looked into Maka's eyes lovingly, and she looked back. They just stood there for a while looking at eachother, than Soul started to position himself at Maka's entrance. "Maka... are you sure you're ready?" She nods as a signal for Soul to continue.

Soul slowly starts pushing into Maka, starting to break through her hymen. Maka squeezes her eyes shut and digging her nails into Soul's back in pain, a tear rolling down her cheek. Soul stops pushing in. "I'm sorry, Maka... I'm sorry that it hurts. But it will only be for a few seconds, alright? I promise. Just tell me if you want me to stop." He says sweetly and sadly. She just nods, biting her lip, her nails still in Soul's back.

Soul continues to push into her until her hymen adventually breaks. Another tear rolls down Maka's cheek, her nails still digging into Soul's back. Soul tries to stay as still as possibul.

Maka nods slowly to signal Soul to continue. Soul slowly pulls out, than thrusts himself back into her, causing him to moan loudly, and Maka to gasp. Soul slowly pulls out of her, and thrusts into her again. This time they both moan in unison, Maka's pain turning to pleasure. Soul keeps pulling out, and thrusting into her, until she arches her back, and lets out a loud moan. Soul smirks in victory of finding the bundle of nerves.

Soul pulls out, and thrusts into Maka, hitting the spot again, causing Maka to moan louder. "Soul!" Soul continues to pull out and thrust into her, and continues to do it faster and faster, causing them both to breath heavily and moan loudly.

They both start to reach their climax. "S-Soul!" Maka moans loudly. "M-Maka!" They both call out there names at the same time as Soul releases into Maka, than goes limp, rolling off of her and onto his side next to her. Both of them breathing heavily, exauhsted. "I love you, Maka.." Soul says quitely just enough for her to here. "I love you too, Soul..." She says breathing heavily. Soul cuddles close to Maka, and they fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Author's Note:

OMG! Guys, that was really awkward for me to write! That was my first sex scene, so please forgive me if it was bad. Dx

That... and um.. I'm kinda a virgin.. so.. I don't really know how sex is... .-.

Anyways, out of the awkwardness, and into review and question time!

kaylathedragonwitch:

I know, I know! I'm so sorry! But I hope this chapter made up for it! Dx

anna114:

Thank you so much for understanding! And I really hoped you liked this chapter... even though it really wasn't my style, and it was my first time writing something like this... ^^;

Wildwolf101:

Glad you liked it! Hopefully I didn't upload too late for you.

hope02:

I'm really glad you liked it! And yes, I've actually done that in one of my role plays before... I was thinking about adding it to this story because it's a good idea, and it adds lots of drama. ^^;

elballerina:  
Sorry for the wait! Dx  
But I hope you liked this chapter. :3

Cylestia:

I'm glad you like it! And you also have to think.. Spirit was in a state of depression when he didn't tke care of himself. So he probably looked a lot different from what she remembered him to look. And I know that it's hard... but... I guess it's up to you to imagine what they look like. For me, I just imagine Black*star a lot more mature looking, taller, and muscular. Tsubaki looks the same, but her facial shape changed. And Liz and Patty just look different... idk how to explain them... And Kid is HOT! Um... but yea... Not really a discription... but I hope it helps. xD  
And I know... I felt really, really guilty making that happen to Kid because I love him to... but it needed to happen for the plot. Dx

Anyways... that's it! Till the next chapter! -LeaCarosella


	10. The Test

Chapter 10

Maka's POV-Morning:  
I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shining down on me from the open window. I felt... weird... But in a good way. It's hard to explain... What happened last night anyways? I slowly turn over, and see Soul laying in my bed. He was snoring, a bit of drool coming from his mouth. I let out a light smile. He looks so cute when he's asleep... But... why was he naked? I look down at my body. More importantly... why was I naked!?

Suddenly all the memories from last night came rushing back. My eyes widen. "Holy shit!" I said a bit loud. Soul emedietly woke up when he heard my painiked voice, and looked at me blushing. "M-Maka?" He asked nervously, I jump out of bed. "Soul! We slept together last night!" Soul gives me his signature toothy grin. "Yea. We did. You where great."  
I emeidetly start to blush. "S-Soul! That's not the point!" He raises a eyebrow, and sits up, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, blushing a bit. "Why? Was I... Did I not do a good job?" I blush a bit more, and sit up, covering my chest with the blanket. "No, no! It isn't that-"  
"I'm sorry, Maka! It was my first time! I'll get better!" He cuts me off.

"Soul, listen to me-" He ignores me. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time..." I sigh angrily. "Soul! Your not listening! Listen!" He looks at me, and blinks in surprise. "Yea?" I look down. "I might be pregnant..." His face goes pale, and he looks down. "Fuck... I didn't think about that... Why? Do you think you are?" He asks nervously. I shake my head, and look at him. "No... It's just a possbulity... we didn't use protection..."

Suddenly, Soul hugs me. "I'm so sorry, Maka..." His voice cracks. I slowly hug him back, in surprise. I rub his back. "For what? You didn't do anything..." Soul burries his head into my shoulder. "I-I didn't p-protect you... I-it's m-my job as your w-weapon to p-protect you from e-everything..." He sniffs, and his voice is shakey. He hugs my tighter. "I'm so, so sorry..."  
I sigh sadly, and hug him tightly, rubbing his back. "It's alright, Soul. I'm sure. I'm not... I was just pointing out that I could be... Don't cry, please?" He sniffs, and slowly stops crying. "Alright..." He pulls away and looks at me. "I'll calm down for you, Maka." He smiles at me lovingly. I smile back, and lean in to kiss him.

He leans in, and brushes his lips against mine. I smile happily, then kiss him passionatly. He kisses me back with love and pation. After what seems to be a few moments, we break the kiss and rest our foreheads on eachothers. I look into Soul's eyes lovingly, and he looks back. "I love you, Maka." I smile sweetly. "I love you to, Soul." He kisses me again, slowly starting to lean on me. I smile as I kiss him. Here we go again.

Maka's POV- One Week Later:

I slowly open my eyes, and realize it's still dark out. The only sound that fills my empty bed room was the sound of Soul snoring next to me. All of a sudden I start to feel nautious. I quickly cover my mouth, and run to the bathroom, and lean over the toilet, puking. I stop for a moment, still feeling nautious. 'What if I'm pregnant?' I think before I vomit into the toilet again.

Soul's POV:  
My eyes slowly open, and the first thing I hear is Maka get up from the bed and run somewhere in our apartment. I slowly get up and stretch. I get out of Maka's bed, and pulled my pants on, walking to the living room. Maka wasn't there. Weird... That's usually where she goes when she wakes up in the middle of the night like this...

I sigh, and hear gaging noise coming from the bathroom, and go and walk over, opening the door slowly, and looking inside to see Maka's slim beautiful figure leaning over the toilet. "Maka? Are you okay?" I ask concerned walking over to her. "Soul... what's the date?" She asks before vommiting again. My eyes widen realizing what she's thinking about, and run to the calendar. What if Maka's pregnant!? I hastily look at the calander. The date is Febuary 19th. I run back to the bathroom. "The calendar says it's the 19th...

She stiffens, and doesn't say anything. My skin pales, and I go over to her, and put a hand on her shoudler. "Maka?" She starts to shake. "Maka!?" She keeps shaking, and vomits again. "Maka!? What's wrong!?" She stops vomiting and wipes her mouth, looking at me. "I skipped..." My eyes widen, and my heart starts to race. "What do you mean 'you skipped'!?" She stands up, and starts to pace back and forth, gripping her hair. "My period! I skipped, Soul!" My eyes widen, and I stand up and walk over to her, taking her shoulders, making her stop pacing.

"Maka... Look at me." She keeps looking down. "Maka!" She slowly looks up at me with teary scared green eyes. My facial expression softens. "It's going to be alright... Okay?" She shakes her head, and looks back down. "What if I am? I-I... I don't think I'm ready, Soul.." She says shakily. I look at her sadly. "Than I will be with you every step of the way and stay by your side. I will support your desition no matter what it is. I will stay and help you no matter what." I say seriously. "Besides... we don't even know if you are or not... I heard girls skip when they're getting sick..."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Your right. I'll go and get a pregnancy test later today." She sniffles again, and hugs me. "Thank you, Soul." I smile lightly, and hug her back. "No problem, Maka." She pulls away from me a bit so she can see my face, and looks at me. "Are you scared?" She asks shakily. "Just a bit." I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Are you?" She smiles a bit. "You have no idea."

Maka's POV- A few hours later:

It was just about the time that the store had opened, so I was getting dressed a ready to go. Soul raises a eyebrow. "Want me to go with you?" I smile at him. "Sure, if you want... but it's the girls isle in a store..." He blushes a bit. "I honestly just want to be around you..." I blush and smile a bit. "Okay. You ready to go?" He smiles brightly. "Of corse! Let's go!" He suddenly grabs my hand, and starts dragging me out the door. I giggle as we leave the appartment.

I smile happily and hold Soul's hand, walking to the store. But the closer and closer we get to the store the more worried I get. What if I am pregnant? What will Soul say? Am I even ready? Is he even ready? I let out a sigh. This is not going to be easy. Soul looks over at me. "You okay?" I smile lightly at him. "Yea... just worried." He gives my hand a reasuring squeeze. "Don't be. I'm here for you. Every step of the way." He smiles at me. I smile back. "I know. I just don't know if I'm ready..." I look down. Soul squeezes my hand again. "Don't worry. Alright? We don't even know if you are yet." I nod and smile at him. "You're right."

We walk in silence until we reach the store, and we walk inside, going to the isle where the pregnancy tests are. I sigh, and pick one up, walking to the casher, holding Soul's hand. We purchase the tickets, and walk home, hand in hand.

We go into the apartment in silence. After a long awkward silence, Soul takes a shaky breathe. "I'll wait out here for you." I nod and walk into the bathroom. I sigh and pee on the test and place it on the counter, waiting for it to develope. I start pacing back and forth, waiting. I look at the test, still nothing. I start to pace again. "Is it done yet!?" I hear Soul shout from the other side of the door. I look at the test again. It still isn't ready. "No!" I hear him sigh, and start pacing back and forth. I start to bite my nails, and go over to read the test box. It says pink for possitive, blue for negative.

Please be blue. For the love of Death be blue! I take a shaky breathe, and put the box in the trash and go

back over the the test. It has to be developed by now. I pick up the test with my eyes closed, and hold it. This is it. The moment we found out. Please be blue. I took another shaky breathe, and slowly opened my eyes.

Pink. I saw pink. This couldn't be happening... I'm not ready! What's Soul going to say!? He's probably going to hate me! He's going to leave me! I fall to my knees, and look at the ground, holding the test. "Maka!?" I heard Soul say from the other side, a bit paniced. "What does it say!? Are you okay!?" I couldn't bring myself to speak, I just stay on the ground, and look down.

"Maka! Please tell me! I need to know!" His voice had panic and worry in it. I hated when he got like this. I still couldn't answer him. "Maka if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down!" He sounded desprate now. I wanted to answer him badly... But I couldn't... what was I suppose to do? "One... two..." I heard Soul counting from the other side. I started to panic and hide the test in my back pants pocket. "Three!" Soul bursts in, breaking the door down, and runs up to me.

"Maka, what did the test stay!?" I couldn't answer him. I just... couldn't... I didn't know how he'd react... and I couldn't loose him. He kneels down and shakes me a bit. "Maka!?" I still couldn't answer him. Instead I got up, and ran out of the bathroom, accidently dropping the test on the ground. I couldn't go back for it now. Instead I ran to my bedroom and hid in my closet, rocking back and forth, knees to my chest. He was going to hate me.

Soul's POV:

Why was Maka acting like this? She was scaring the hell out of me... Why would she be hiding the results? Unless... She was pregnant. "Maka!?" She ran past me, not saying a word... but something dropped out of her back pocket and fell on the groundas she ran into her room. Was that... the test? Well... If she wouldn't tell me.. I'd have to find out. I take a shaky breathe, and walk over to where the item fell on the ground. Sure enough, it was the test. I pick it up and look at it. It's pink.

What did pink mean? Possitive, or negative? I slowly start looking around for the box, but I can't find it anywhere... Might as well just ask Maka. I sigh, and throw the test in the garbage and start walking to Maka's room. I stop cold in my tracks when I hear her crying softly from behind the closet door. "Maka?" She emidetly stops crying and goes silent. I sigh and open the closet door to find Maka rocking back and forth, her legs to her chest. I look at her sadly, and walk over and sit next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I sigh. "I saw the test..." She stiffens. "But... I don't know what it means... Will you tell me what pink means?" I ask sadly. She slowly looks up at me, and looks at me with sad, teary eyes. "Pink means possitive..." She says sadly, and sniffles. My eyes widen, and I look at her, shocked. Tears start to run down her face. "Soul... I'm pregnant..."

Author's Note:

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, guys. I apoligise for that, but I've been busy with school and stuff like that... But atleast the next chapter is here, right? Well, sorry for the cliffhanger in this chapter. But how will Soul react? More importantly... How will Spirit react? Will they decide to keep the baby? You will see in the next chapter... I will try to update soon! -LeaCarosella

Wildwolf101: Sorry I've been a bit late on updates. Busy as of late, but I hope this made up for it. And yes, shit does happen.

BeriForeverFan:

Hehehehehehehe. I think I pretty much already answered your question. ;)

anna114:

Once again, thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I'm really glad you're liking the story. ;D

otaku908:

Lmfao. Yes, it should be. But I'm too lazy to change it. It wasn't too graphic anyways. Just the basic stuff. And I hope it wasn't too awkward for you...

Anyways... That's all for now! ;)


	11. End

Chapter 11

General POV:

Soul's eyes widened, and everything fell silent. Maka looks away, avoiding any eye contact. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks, and she runs out of the apartment, crying. Soul blinks, and just stares at the ground. "I'm sorry, Maka... this is all my fault..."

Maka's POV:  
This was all my fault. I was so stupid. I should have known better that something like this would happen. Soul was going to leave me... just like my Mama left my Papa. I couldn't be a single parent. I just couldn't. I needed to take care of it. I wasn't ready to be a mother... but I couldn't just get rid of it either... I needed to get away. Far away where I wouldn't bother Soul and give him anymore problems. If you love something, let it go.

Soul's POV:

I couldn't believe it. This was all my fault. I got Maka pregnant... My job was to protect her... And I got her pregnant.. I'm such a failure. I'm the worst weapon in the world. She must hate me. I shake my head, and stand up. "Stop self sulking, Soul. The love of your life and unborn child are out there somewhere. Get out there and find them." I say, trying to convince myself. I shake my head, and start running out the door of the apartment, going after Maka.

Maka's POV:

My legs and lungs burned, urging me to stop running, but I couldn't. I couldn't face Soul after he knew. What would he say? 'Maka, I'm sorry. but I don't want to be with you anymore?' or 'It's me or the baby?' I couldn't hear those words. I'd rather never see him again than hear that. I know he said he'd be with me forever, no matter what... But he wasn't expecting this. Neither was I. I didn't hate the baby... I just hated how I didn't protect myself. I should have known better.

Soul's POV:

I keep running, seeing Maka in the distance. "Maka! Wait up!" I run faster, catching up to her. She ignores me, and keeps running. "Maka, please! I need to talk to you!" I run faster. "Leave me alone Soul! You don't need to tell me, I know!" I run faster, and run beside her. "No you don't! Maka, please!"

She keeps running, and looks away. "Maka, please!" My voice cracks, becoming desprate. She keeps running. "Maka!" She keeps ignoring me. "Marry me, Maka!" She suddenly stops and turns around, and looks at me with watery eyes. I walk up to her, and kneel, taking her hand. "I know that this probably isn't the best time... But... Maka Albarn... would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

She suddenly collapses to her knees, and hugs me, crying. I sigh sadly, and hug her back, and rub her back. "It's alright, Maka... really..." She keeps crying. "I-I t-thought you w-where going to leave m-me." I keep hugging her, and rubbing her back. "No, no, no. I would never leave you..." She hugs me tighter. "Than w-why did you n-not say anything?" I sigh. "Maka... I was in shock... I'm not mad or upset with you, really. Just... surprised... I can't believe I'm a father..." She slowly looks up at me. "Soul... I'm scared." I sigh, and keep rubbing her back. "I know... so am I. I'm sorry." She looks at me sadly. "It's not your fault. We both did it." I smile sadly, and place a hand on her stomach. "I know. But I should have used protection..." She blushes a bit, and puts her hand on my hand.

"Soul... I can't do it..." I look confused. "What do you mean?" She hugs me tighter. "I can't get rid of the baby..." I sigh, and pulls away and cup her face. "Maka... I don't want you to get rid of the baby." She looks surprised at me. "Y-you don't..?" I shake my head and smile. "No. I'm actually happy about this. Well... Not with the timing and all. I wish I had more time alone with you so we could do... certain things..." I say with a smirk. Maka eyes me like she was going to Maka Chop me, so dropped the smirk. "But I'm glad that we're starting a family together. I know you'll be a wounderful Mother to our little baby girl or boy, Maka." I carefully wrap my arms around her waist, a hand on her stomach. "I love you and the baby, and I can't wait until he or she is born and I can hold our baby in my arms. I love you Maka, and nothing can change the way I feel about you." I kiss her neck, she blushes. "I love you too, Soul..." I smile and stand up, holding out a hand. "Come on, bookworm. We don't want you to catch a cold." She smiles and takes my hand, pulling herself up. I hold her hand and start walking back to our appartment.

"Hey, Soul?" I smile at her. "Yeah, Maka?" She smiles back at me. "Thank you." I stop walking and look at her. "For what..?" She looks into my eyes and smiles. "Just for everything. For helping me bring my emotions back. I used to think that when I was in that other world emotions where just painful to have... That's why I got rid of them... But thanks to you now I see in order to have happiness you need to experiance sarrow. In order to pleasure, you need to feel pain. In order to feel love you must also feel hate..." I smile at her and pull her into a hug. "Maka... it was all worth it. I would do anything for you." She smiles back. "So would I."

End

Author's Note:  
Sorry guys. I decided to end this story here. I might do a epilouge if someone asks me. But I just can't keep up with the story updates and I decided it's either slow updates or the occasional one shot. I decided to do one shots because it isn't fair to you guys that it takes me so long to update a story and I leave them on cliff-hangers most of the time. So this is the ending to this story. Once again, I apologize. But I honestly though the ending to this story was perfect. Maybe a bit too sudden, but I liked that it was fluffy. So Soul and Maka lived happily ever after.

Question and Answer Time:

anna114:

Thank you so much! I'm so, so, so sorry for such a late update, but I've been busy. My boy friend just recently commited suicide, and I've been failing Geometry. So it took a while for me to get time to write this. I'm sorry if it ended to fast for you.

I'mnotsorryforleaving:

Lmfao. I honestly feel so bad for Maka. I mean, I'm sure that they'll be excelent parents, but there is going to be problems.

BeriForeverFan:

I'm sorry that you didn't like that she got pregnant. But keep in mind; Maka is 23 in theis story, and Soul is 24. That's not that young of a age to have kids.

XBladeshooterX:

Hell yea!

Terrabelle55:

Glad you like the idea. Sorry for the late update. ^^'

kadetbrownie1:

I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update! I've been going through a lot of people committing suicide and everything and I haven't been able to really get the chance to update. I hope the chapter makes up for it.

Hope02:

Sorry that I didn't get to that. I was honestly just trying to wrap this story up sense I can't be committed to it anymore.

otaku908:

It's alright. I understand. I un-fav and stop reading any fanfics that have OC's in them that are Soul and Maka because they always end up revolving around the OC at some point.

TheSaku:

I'm sooooooooooo sorry! It took longer than expected for me to finish the chapter. I hope you liked it. And I'll message you ASAP.

XxStarrEvansxX:

I know right!? I try to make my stories interesting and unlike the other Soul and Maka fanfics.

Anyways, I hope you liked the ending chapter guys! Sorry that I didn't write more; but I'm kind of rushing to finish this up because I barely have any time to upload this chapter as it is. Imagine in your mind how you would have wanted this story to have ended. I'm leaving it up to you guys. -LeaCarosella


End file.
